Das große Yaoi / Yuri - Rennen (GW - Post)
by Terrenis
Summary: Heiße Öfen. Heiße Bishounen und Bishojos. Und alle haben nur ein Ziel: Das Große Rennen zu gewinnen...Doch wer wird es sein? ***Crossover GW/WK/u.v.a. Animes***Natürlich jede Menge Pairings und meine Wenigkeit ist auch dabei*** Also...ENJOY THIS FIC*
1. Pleiten, Pech und jede Menge Blech I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ANNO DOMINI 2002   
  
Aufgrund extremer Langeweile hatte eine einzelne Fanfic – Autorin beschlossen, ein großes Yaoi – Autorennen zu veranstalten (natürlich nur auf dem Papier) und erstaunlicherweise meldeten sich doch eine Menge Bishounen aus verschiedenen Serien (^^: Anmerkung – Ich hab sie gezwungen. *kichert wie eine Irre* *räusper*).  
  
Und schon bald sollte das große Rennen starten. Ein Rennen ohne jede Regel, nur zum Spaß und natürlich wegen eines Preises (^.^: Der Gewinner kriegt ne persönliche Fic mit ihm als Hauptperson.). Doch noch war es ein wenig Zeit bis zum Start.   
  
Schauen wir also, wie sich die einzelnen Teams darauf vorbereiten.  
  
~*~*~*~§%&%§~*~*~*~   
  
SÜDKALIFORNIEN. HIGHWAY.  
  
  
Ein schwarzer Lhambourgini fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne die Autobahn entlang. Scheinbar ziellos. Doch ein paar Stunden weiterer Fahrt später hielt der Sportwagen an der Seite des Highways neben einem Schild und die Beifahrertür öffnete sich.   
  
Zwei lange Beine, gekleidet in einen hautengen, schwarzen Catsuit und mit gleichfarbigen High Heels an den Füßen, kamen heraus und gingen zu dem Schild. Die rothaarige Frau, zu der die Beine gehörten, zauberte praktisch aus dem Nichts eine Spraydose heraus, schüttelte diese und strich das Schild damit durch, das eigentlich die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung anzeigen sollte.   
  
"Von wegen 80 km/h. Das war mal!" erwiderte die Rothaarige zufrieden und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre roten Locken.  
  
Dann ging sie wieder zu dem Lhambourgini und stieg ein. Von weiten konnte man schon die Sirenen der Highwaypolizei hören.   
  
"Sieht so aus, als ob ein paar Jungs mit uns spielen wollen. Was meinst du? Tun wir ihnen den Gefallen, meine liebe Manx?" erwiderte die Fahrerin des Sportwagens, eine Brünette, die genau wie Manx einen sehr engen, aber violetten Catsuit trug, der absolut nichts verbarg.  
  
"Aber gern doch, Birman! Worauf wartest du denn noch?" sagte Manx.  
  
"Gut. DANN MAL LOS!"   
  
Und schon trat Birman das Gaspedal ganz durch. Der Sportwagen röhrte kurz auf und schoss dann los, eine dichte Staubwolke hinterlassend. Der Streifenwagen blieb ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, doch die beiden Frauen holten einen großen Abstand heraus, da ihr Wagen doch um einiges schneller war.  
  
Eine Stunde verging und die Verfolgungsjagd zog sich schon mehrere hundert Kilometer hin. Manx und Birman in ihrem Sportwagen machte es riesigen Spaß, die armen Polizisten quer durch die Botanik zu locken. Zwischendurch hatten diese sogar versucht, den Lhambourgini durch Irreführung zu stellen.  
  
An einer Autobahnabfahrt hatten die Polizisten die entgegengesetzte Abfahrt genommen, in der Hoffnung, um noch vor dem Flitzer unten zu sein. Doch der Lhambourgini war schneller und so hatten die Cops das Nachsehen und schluckten nur noch Staub. Als Nächstes waren die beiden Frauen am Zug.  
  
Die Jagd ging weiter. Doch plötzlich verloren die Polizisten den Sportwagen aus den Augen. Trotzdem fuhren sie weiter. Der Sportwagen hatte sich jedoch in einem Gebüsch versteckt und als der Streifenwagen vorbeigerauscht war, kam er wieder hervor und machte sich nun stattdessen an die Verfolgung.  
  
Wieder eine Stunde später irrten die Polizisten immer noch durch die Gegend, ohne eine Spur von dem schwarzen Flitzer zu entdecken. Also beschlossen sie, erst einmal ihre Zentrale zu informieren.  
  
//Hallo, Zentrale? Hier Wagen 23. Wir sind immer noch hinter dem schwarzen Lhambourgini her.//  
  
//Was? Immer noch? Ihr hängt schon seit über zwei Stunden an der schwarzen Schleuder dran. In fünf Minuten seid ihr im nächsten Bundesstaat.//  
  
//Na und? Wir bleiben solange dran, bis wir ihn haben.//  
  
//Macht das! ENDE!!!//  
  
Hätten die beiden Highwaypolizisten mal in ihren Rückspiegel geschaut, hätten sie den besagten Lhambourgini hinter sich bemerkt. Dieser zog nun elegant an dem Streifenwagen vorbei und Manx sowie Birman winkten den verdutzten Polizisten, denen der Kiefer runter zu fallen drohte, fröhlich zu, ehe sie sich wieder vor das Polizeiauto setzten und ihnen anschließend endgültig davonfuhren, eine dicke Staubwolke hinterlassend.  
  
~*~  
  
IRGENDWO ANDERS IN DEN USA.  
  
  
Ein Kleinwagen fuhr in den Hof einer Werkstatt. Als er geparkt hatte, stieg der Fahrer, ein junger Mann mit einem auffallend langen Zopf, aus und begab sich, ich meine, stampfte ins Innere des Gebäudes, an dessen Außenwand ein Schild prangte, auf dem stand:'Duo Maxwell – Land -, Luft -, Wasserfahrzeuge'.   
  
"Trowa! Wo bist du?" rief Duo.  
  
Er suchte nach seinem Assistenten, weil er noch eine Menge mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, wegen eines bevorstehenden Rennens, an dem sie beide teilnehmen wollten. Und bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Ahnung, welches Fahrzeug sie am besten dafür nehmen sollten.  
  
"TROWA! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?" rief er weiter.  
  
Aber keine Spur von Trowa zu sehen. Also sah sich Duo weiter um. Irgendwo musste er ja sein. Da er aber erst einmal Lust auf eine Tasse Kaffee hatte, schnappte Duo sich die Kaffeekanne und goss sich etwas ein.  
  
"Duo!!!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, gerade als der langhaarige Junge trinken wollte.   
  
Plötzlich erschrocken, bekam Duo einen Hustenreiz und der ganze Kaffee aus Duos Mund landete in Trowas Gesicht. Dieser stand für einen Moment verwirrt dar.  
  
"Danke, ich hatte eigentlich keine Dusche bestellt. Warum kommst du eigentlich zu spät?" fragte Trowa.   
  
"Sorry. Aber mein Hamster hatte Depressionen und da konnte ich ihn doch nicht alleine lassen! Es wurde sogar schlimm, dass er sein eigenes Schwänzchen angeknabbert hat und danach hat er sich seine Tretmühle vorgenommen! Es war so furchtbar!" erwiderte Duo deprimiert.   
  
"Aha, sehr interessant! Könntest du mir jetzt trotzdem mal helfen? Ich hab Probleme mit der Einspritzpumpe."  
  
"Klar doch! Was nehmen wir jetzt eigentlich für ein Fahrzeug für das Yaoi – Rennen?" wollte Duo wissen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber es muss schnell sein. Was würdest du denn vorschlagen?"  
  
"Ist mir Wurst. Hauptsache, ER wird mitkommen!" grinste der langhaarige Junge.  
  
Die Erwähnung des "ER" führte seltsamerweise dazu, dass Trowas Kopf ruckartig nach oben schnellte, er aber leider vergaß, dass sich dort die Motorhaube befand und sich seinen Kopf stieß.   
  
"Könntest du das gefälligst unterlassen? Und bitte fang jetzt nicht schon wieder mit "Ihm" an!" zischte er, sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf reibend.  
  
"Tut mir leid! Aber du weißt..."   
  
"Lass es!"  
  
"Aber...!"  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
"Fein, dann eben nicht!" grummelte Duo verstimmt.  
  
Trowa konnte manchmal so ein Spielverderber sein.  
  
~*~  
  
WASHINGTON. EIN WETTBÜRO.  
  
  
"Yo, Sir J. Lange nicht gesehen, was?" rief eine Stimme.  
  
J, der Inhaber des Wettbüros, zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme kam ihm äußerst bekannt vor. Er legte vorsichtig den Telefonhörer, den er in der Hand hielt, auf und drehte sich um. Dann seufzte er. Warum musste er auch immer Recht behalten?  
  
"Hidaka, tu mir einen Riesengefallen und verdünnisier dich!" sagte J.  
  
"Reg dich ab! Ich wollte doch bloß wissen, wie die Quoten für das Yaoi – Rennen stehen!" erwiderte Ken Hidaka leicht beleidigt.   
  
J atmete tief durch.   
  
"Hör zu. Es würde sehr viele Jahre harter Arbeit und eine Menge Geduld und Geschicklichkeit erfordern, dir das zu erklären!"   
  
"Du denkst wohl, ich wäre zu doof, um das zu kapieren, nicht?" erwiderte Ken mit todernstem Blick.   
  
"Muss ich darauf noch antworten?" entgegnete J daraufhin.  
  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte eisige Stille zwischen beiden und sie starrten sich mit dunklem Blick an.  
  
"Ist doch egal! Rennen ist Rennen. Das einzige, was zählt, ist Durchhaltevermögen und du darfst dich von der Polizei nicht erwischen lassen." sagte Ken schließlich.   
  
"Das ist doch kein Spaziergang. Für das Yaoi – Rennen muss man ein ganzer Mann sein, wenn man fast 5000 km mit einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 200 km/h fahren will. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?" antwortete J.  
  
Ken hatte genug von J's Gequassel.   
  
"Sag mal, willst du jetzt quatschen oder eine Wette annehmen?"  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa und Duo rasten in einem roten Sportwagen die Landstraße entlang, mit Duo am Steuer.  
  
"Okay, wir haben die Anti – Radar – Farbe drauf und der Turbo funktioniert auch einwandfrei! Jetzt kann überhaupt nichts mehr passieren!" sprach Duo zuversichtlich.  
  
Leider übersah er aber die Straßensperre, die sich vor ihm befand und auf beiden Seiten die Landstraße blockierte und auf die sie direkt zuhielten.  
  
"PAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS AUUUUUUFFFFFF!" schrie Trowa panisch auf und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
  
Im nächsten Moment, nachdem sie die Leitplanke gestreift hatten, waren sie auch schon im Straßengraben gelandet. Einige Polizisten, die sich bei der Sperre befunden hatten, eilten sofort zu ihnen. Duo kicherte verlegen.  
  
"Sorry, Trowa. Hab wohl irgendwie die Straßensperre übersehen! Äh, Trowa, alles in Ordnung?" erwiderte er.  
  
Aber Trowa war leider etwas indisponiert. Das konnte man an den seltsam eingefrorenen Gesichtszügen erkennen, die leicht geschockt aussahen. Inzwischen hatten die Polizisten das verunglückte Auto erreicht. Und sie sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus.  
  
"Sag mal. Ihr seid wohl verrückt geworden. Was glaubt ihr wohl, wer ihr seid?" fragte er leicht wütend.  
  
Duo grinste den Gesetzeshüter nur dümmlich an.  
  
(Das ist meine Chance.) dachte er bei sich.  
  
Und im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall die Fahrertür und heraus platzte...Duo mit einer schwarzen Halbmaske und einem langen schwarzen Umhang (^^: Irgendwie gespaltene Persönlichkeit, würde ich sagen).  
  
"Tada, ich bin der Große Shinigami. Und das ist mein treuer Gefährte!" rief Duo, in Superheldenpose verharrend, laut aus und zeigte auf Trowa, der immer noch im totalen Schock verharrte. Zu seinem Glück.   
  
Die Polizisten hingegen konnten wirklich nicht anders, als Duo oder Shinigami entgeistert anzustarren. Der Typ vor ihnen war doch eindeutig verrückt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Also, wie stehen nun die Quoten für das Rennen?" fragte Ken ungeduldig.  
  
"Na meinetwegen. Die Quote ist 50:1." erwiderte J schließlich.  
  
"Fein. Dann schau mal, was ich hier Feines habe."  
  
Ken hielt urplötzlich ein sehr dickes Bündel Geldscheine in seiner linken Hand und wedelte damit lasziv vor J's Nase damit rum. Dieser bekam einen gewissen gierigen Blick in den Augen und folgte den Bewegungen des Geldes.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wie viel das sind?" fragte J.  
  
"Eine Million. Und da wir das Rennen selbst fahren, kannst du dir ja vorstellen, wie viel das wird, wenn wir gewinnen? Und wir WERDEN gewinnen! Denn ich habe den besten Fahrer als Partner, den ich mir wünschen kann! Darf ich dir Youji Kudou vorstellen?" erwiderte Ken J gegenüber mit einem leichten Grienen im Gesicht und zupfte dem jungen Mann neben ihm, der gerade mit einem Mädchen zu flirten schien, am Ärmel.  
  
Dieser drehte daraufhin um.   
  
"Yo!" sagte er zu J (*leicht betrunken klingende Stimme*). Dieser war ganz erstaunt, denn von irgendwoher kannte er den jungen Mann mit den braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und den jadegrünen Augen, die halb von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt wurde  
  
"Sind Sie nicht Youji Kudou? Sie sind doch mal früher Rennen gefahren. Muss schon eine Ewigkeit her sein!"  
  
"Aber wir haben noch eine Geheimwaffe. Gott ist unser Copilot!" erwiderte Ken grinsend und hielt eine silberne Halskette mit einem Kruzifix hoch, das er hin und her schwenkte.   
  
"Na, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück. Das werdet ihr brauchen!" lachte J und machte sich daran, das Geld zu zählen, welches Ken ihm als Wetteinsatz gegeben.  
  
Youji packte daraufhin den Jüngeren an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch.   
  
"Gott...ist unser...Copilot?" fragte Youji.  
  
"Äh, ja."  
  
"Du kennst unseren Ferrari?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
  
"Er hat zwei Sitze?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
  
"Wo bitte soll er dann sitzen, häh? Wo?" fragte Youji verwirrt und schlug Ken dabei mehrmals mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen.  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir unseren Startwagen irgendwie tarnen müssen, damit wir nicht von den Bullen erwischt werden." sagte Duo.  
  
Nach der Pleite mit dem roten Sportwagen und der Tatsache, dass dieser nur noch Schrott war, waren Duo und Trowa zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass sie sich eine andere Taktik überlegen mussten. Jetzt saßen beide in einem kleinen Sportflugzeug über den Wolken und überlegten, welches Fahrzeug perfekt für das Rennen wäre.  
  
"Was hältst du von einer Limousine mit Diplomatenkennzeichen?" fragte Trowa.  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht...!" grummelte Duo und nahm einen großen Schluck Cola aus seiner Büchse.  
  
"Ich weiß schon. Wir nehmen einen Bluttransporter. Niemand hält einen Wagen an, der Blut transportiert."   
  
Duo schaute Trowa perplex an.  
  
"Warum nicht gleich einen Speiseeiswagen?" Der langhaarige Junge trank seine Büchse aus und schmiss sie gelangweilt in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs. Als er sich die nächste Büchse greifen wollte, stellte Duo aber leider fest, dass ihnen irgendwie die Getränke ausgegangen waren.  
  
"Scheißmist..." fluchte Duo, zog den Steuerknüppel des Fliegers von sich weg und brachte daraufhin das Flugzeug im schnellen Sturzflug nach unten.  
  
"Duo, beruhige dich wieder. Du bist ja schon ganz wuschig wegen des Rennens!" erwiderte Trowa, den schon wieder ein kleines Panikgefühl beschlich.  
  
"Reg dich ab! Ich will doch bloß ein bisschen Getränkenachschub organisieren! Hab schließlich nicht vor, zu verdursten!" schnauzte Duo ihn an, während er die Stadt unter ihnen ansteuerte.   
  
Gekonnt landete er das Flugzeug auf der belebten Hauptstraße, auf der die Menschen entsetzt auseinander stoben und hupende Autos zur Seite fuhren, bis Duo schließlich vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen hielt.   
  
"Und bring noch ein paar Erdnussflips mit, während ich wende!" rief er Trowa zu, der aus der Maschine ausstieg und in den Laden ging.   
  
"Ja, ja, ja!" brummte dieser.   
  
Als er im Laden sich ein Sechserpack Cola – Mix und die bestellten Erdnussflips gegriffen und bei dem fassungslosen Verkäufer bezahlt hatte, ging er nach draußen. Duo hatte inzwischen gewendet und wartete auf Trowa.   
  
"Ich hab mir was überlegt. Wie wär's mit einem Militärlaster? Den würde keiner ohne weiteres anhalten." sagte Duo, während Trowa mit den Einkäufen wieder reinkletterte.  
  
"Oder ein Leichenwagen! Nein, vielleicht doch nicht..." entgegnete Trowa.  
  
"Na egal, wir werden schon was Passendes finden! Und jetzt halt dich fest!"   
  
Duo gab wieder Gas und das Flugzeug startete erneut durch, Menschen beiseite scheuchend.  
  
~*~  
  
EINE VILLA IN NEUENGLAND.  
  
  
Aya Fujimiya ging zu dem kleinen Tisch mit einem Sonnenschirm, der am Pool stand und an dem ein junges Mädchen mit zwei langen Zöpfen saß, das gerade Tee trank.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Aya-chan!!!" erwiderte Aya.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ran! Und? Mal wieder die dunklen Biester gejagt?" entgegnete Aya-chan daraufhin.  
  
"Woher weißt du...?" fragte Aya verdutzt.  
  
"Ich bin nicht blind. Erstmal finde ich es überhaupt nicht witzig, dass du dir fortwährend meinen Namen ausleihst. Dein Name ist Ran Fujimiya, Erbe des Fujimiya – Konzerns, und NICHT AYA!!!! Und dann? Was machst du die ganze Zeit, statt zu arbeiten?   
  
Du bist nachts unterwegs, weil du dich für einen Assassin namens Abyssinian hältst, der in einer Killergruppe namens Weiss lebt, die tagsüber als Floristen und nachts für eine Geheimorganisation namens Kritiker arbeiten. Und ich dachte, ich wäre verrückt. Du könntest ruhig mal was Vernünftiges tun.   
  
Wenn Vater das nur wüsste. Er würde sich im Grab umdrehen." erwiderte Aya-chan.  
  
"Du verstehst das nicht! Wir beschützen die Unschuldigen." meckerte Ran  
  
"Ja, ja. Damit vielleicht?" sagte Aya-chan und enthüllte ein langes Katana, das unter einem Tuch verborgen war.  
  
Rans Blick wurde dunkel und er nahm das Katana in seine Hand. Mit kaltem Blick betrachtete er erst es und dann seine Schwester.   
  
"Ich fürchte, jetzt muss ich dich töten. Du weißt zuviel!" flüsterte er mit eiskalter Stimme.  
  
"Ja sicher!" erwiderte das Mädchen und rollte mit ihren Augen.  
  
"Das ist kein Scherz. SHHHHHIIIII – NEEEEE!!!" schrie Ran und griff Aya-chan an.   
  
Diese wich schnell zurück.  
  
"Spinnst du? Was soll das?" rief sie panisch.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, um die Attacke ihres Bruders zu erwarten. Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen hörte sie ein tiefes Gelächter und machte ihre Augen auf. Sie sah Ran, der laut lachte. Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht düster.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ach, du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Einfach göttlich!!" lachte Ran weiter.  
  
"Wahnsinnig witzig! Haha! Ich lach mich gleich kaputt!" erwiderte Aya-chan wütend und näherte sich dem Rotschopf.  
  
Und ehe Ran sich versah, war er auch schon mit seiner ganzen Kleidung im Pool gelandet.  
  
"Idiot!" rief Aya-chan und ging.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wie war's bis jetzt? Fandet ihr es wenigstens ein bisschen komisch? Ich habe es nämlich nicht unbedingt so mit lustigen Fics. Dies ist mein erster Versuch, deshalb brauche ich euer Feedy.   
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	2. Pleiten, Pech und jede Menge Blech II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ein weißes Schnellboot, das mehrere grünfarbene Streifen als Zierde hatte und auf dessen Rumpf der Name "Deathscythe Hell" in großen, ebenfalls grünen Lettern stand, raste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Hafen, natürlich mit Duo am Steuer.   
  
Es waren jetzt schon einige Tage vergangen und es war nur noch eine Woche bis zum Rennen und er und Trowa hatten immer noch nicht den blassesten Schimmer, welches Auto sie nehmen sollten.  
  
"Weißt du, was? Warum nehmen wir nicht gleich 'nen Gundam? Dann können wir uns den Weg freischießen!" erwiderte Duo genervt.  
  
"Äh, Duo! Wie wär's, wenn du etwas weniger Gas gibt?" erwiderte Trowa etwas nervös. Duos Fahrstil brachte schlimme Erinnerungen an die Fahrt vor vier Tagen in den Straßengraben hervor.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?" fragte Duo, dessen Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von einer Yacht voll von hübschen Bishounen abgelenkt wurde, die ihm alle zuwinkten. Duo winkte grinsend zurück.  
  
"Hallo, ihr Hübschen!" rief er ihnen zu.  
  
Da stupste Trowa ihn ziemlich nervös an der Schulter an.  
  
"Duo, ich würde an deiner Stelle mal nach vorne schauen."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"DARUM!!!" schrie Trowa.  
  
Duo schaute nach vorne und riss die Augen weit auf.   
  
"SCHEIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Eine Sekunde später hörte man die Schreie von mehreren Leuten, ein lautes Rumsen und eine große Explosion.  
  
  
Der Krankenwagen schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel mit Blaulicht und Signalhorn durch den Verkehr. Im Wagen drin herrschte derweil Katzenjammer.   
  
"Au, mein Hals!" jammerte Duo, der mit einer Krause um den Hals auf der Trage.   
  
Trowa und eine Ärztin saßen neben ihm. Was war passiert? Nun sagen wir mal so. Duo war durch die Yacht voller junger Männer so abgelenkt worden, dass er doch glatt das vollbesetzte Schiff, das sich vor ihm befunden hatte, übersehen hatte und mit der "Deathscythe Hell" mitten durch den Rumpf gerauscht war.  
  
Das Resultat war, das Duo sich ein leichtes Schleudertrauma geholt hatte. Trowa war mit einem gebrochenen Finger und einen leichten Schock davongekommen. Ach ja, überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass die "Deathscythe Hell" und das andere Schiff nur noch Schrott waren.  
  
"Sie hatten Glück, Mr. Maxwell. Das andere Boot sah wirklich schlimm aus. Überhaupt kein Heck mehr!!!" erwiderte Sally Po lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja!!!" brummte der langhaarige Junge. "Wie geht's dir, Trowa?"  
  
"Ich werd's überleben. Aber pass das nächste Mal auf, wo du hinfährst. Sonst kannst du dir einen anderen Beifahrer für das Yaoi – Rennen suchen."  
  
"Ja, ja, ja. Wann sind wir denn endlich da? Ich leide unter unmenschlichen Schmerzen!" begann Duo wieder zu klagen.  
  
"Es sind nur noch 10 Kilometer!" sagte Sally daraufhin.  
  
"Das ist ja noch eine Ewigkeit hin!" stöhnte Trowa entnervt.  
  
"Ach wo! 5 – 10 Minuten, dann sind wir da! Mit dem Wagen können wir nämlich durch den Verkehr schießen, ohne dass die Polizei uns aufhält!" erwiderte Sally und zog eine Spitze mit Schmerzmitteln für Duo auf.  
  
Trowa und Duo sahen sich beide plötzlich an und schauten dann nach vorne, wo sie durch die Fahrerkabine erkennen konnten, wie sich der Krankenwagen durch den Verkehr schob. Dann schauten sie sich wieder an und begannen ganz breit zu grinsen, bis sie schließlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.   
  
Endlich hatten sie ihr geeignetes Fahrzeug gefunden.   
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" schrie Duo dann plötzlich, als die Ärztin ihm die Spritze in den Arm jagte und ihm dann ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln schenkte.  
  
Warum waren sie bloß noch nicht im Krankenhaus?   
  
~*~  
  
HONGKONG. EIN FERNSEHSTUDIO.  
  
  
Die Anfangsmelodie einer Fernsehshow erklang und die Fernsehkamera zoomte vorbei an einem schwarzen Geländewagen, an dem viele bunte Lichter blinkten, hin zum Set, wo eine erhöhte Plattform aufgebaut war, die ein wenig an eine chinesische Teestube erinnerte.  
  
An einem schwarzen Tischchen, auf denen ein paar Teeschalen standen, saßen vier Leute, die sich scheinbar angeregt unterhielten. Vorn vorne gesehen saß ganz rechts ein junger Chinese, der seine Haare zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Er trug ein blaues Top mit einem Logo drauf und eine weiße Hose.   
  
Zu seiner Rechten saß ein junges Mädchen mit langen, braunen, gelockten Haaren und einem roten Kleid im Mandarin-Stil, worüber der Chinese aber nicht allzu glücklich zu sein schien. Neben dem Mädchen saß wiederum ein junger, blonder Mann im weißen Overall, der sich angeregt mit dem Mann ganz links unterhielt.   
  
Dieser trug einen legeren Anzug und hatte kurze, zurückgegelte Haare und zwei auffallende gespaltene Augenbrauen.  
  
Der Moderator, ein älterer Mann, hieß gerade die Zuschauer willkommen.   
  
"Willkommen! Wie Sie wissen, findet demnächst ein Superrennen statt und dafür braucht man ein Superauto, um zu gewinnen. Und natürlich einen Superkonstrukteur. Bitte heißen Sie den Konstrukteur dieses Superautos, Mr. Howard, willkommen!"  
  
Applaus ertönte und ein noch älterer Mann im Anzug und mit Halbglatze und Sonnenbrille erschien. Der Moderator übergab ihm das Mikro und verweilte dann im Hintergrund. Mr. Howard verbeugte sich kurz und begann dann zu sprechen:  
  
"Vielen Dank! Aber was wäre ein Superauto ohne einen Superfahrer. Und deshalb haben wir den besten genommen. Meine Damen und Herren, Wufei Chang!" erwiderte er und setzte sich neben den jungen Chinesen hin.   
  
Dieser nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter.   
  
"Und daneben haben wir noch eine Rakete, eine Musikrakete! Miss Kirari Saijyo!"   
  
Wieder ertönte Beifall und Kirari winkte, während Wufei so etwas wie "Ungerechtigkeit! Warum setzen die mich neben eine Onna?" murmelte. Doch Howard hörte Wufeis Bemerkung nicht. Er stellte den blonden Mann vor.  
  
"Und dann haben wir noch meinen Mitkonstrukteur Zechs Merquise!"   
  
Doch dieser war zu sehr mit dem Mann neben ihm beschäftigt, so dass Wufei sich hinter Kiraris Rücken zu ihm bückte, um ihn an seinem Overall zu zupfen. Doch Howard wollte natürlich mit ihm sprechen und so konnte Wufei nichts Anderes machen, als sich wieder gerade hinsetzen.  
  
"Nun, Wufei. Erzähl den Leuten doch mal was über das Raketenauto!"  
  
"Ach ja. Also es sind stark komprimierte Raketen, die einen fast bis zum Mond schießen kö...nn...en..."  
  
Wufei stockte, als er sah, dass Zechs gerade den anderen Mann (^^: Es ist Treize.), also Treize zum Wagen brachte und ihn einsteigen ließ.  
  
"Sie werden sehen, es geht alles von selbst! Es ist nämlich alles computergesteuert!" sagte Zechs zu Treize.   
  
"Ja...computergesteuert...!" stotterte Wufei.  
  
"Was ist...?" fragte Howard verdutzt.  
  
Zechs drückte jetzt ein paar Knöpfe und ein Geräusch erklang, als würde ein Triebwerk hochgefahren. Wufei hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung. Sofort sprang er auf.  
  
"Spinnst du, Zechs? Unterbrich sofort den Countdown, sonst geht die Maschine los!" schrie er den Blonden an.  
  
Doch dieser winkte ab.  
  
"Ach, beruhige dich, Drache! Nichts wird passieren! Ich hab alles in den Computer eingegeben und du musst mir nur vertrauen!" überzeugte Zechs Wufei.  
  
Aber so leicht ließ sich dieser nicht abwimmeln.   
  
"Nein, mach sofort das Ding aus!" schrie er wieder.  
  
Beide begannen wild durcheinander zu reden und zu argumentieren, so dass keiner bemerkte, wie Treize den verhängnisvollen roten Knopf drückte und kaum eine Sekunde später die Raketen zündeten.   
  
Das Nächste, was Zechs und Wufei dann mitbekamen, war, dass das Raketenauto rückwärts durch die Wand des Studios schoss. Stumm und mit äußerst ungläubigen Augen starrten alle auf das riesige, qualmende Loch in der Wand des Studios, durch welches das Auto verschwunden war.  
  
~*~  
  
ARABISCHE WÜSTE.  
  
  
Zwei Männer saßen, bewaffnet und in Wüstenkleidung, auf zwei Kamelen, die am Zügel von einem dritten Mann gehalten wurden.  
  
"Weißt du, was mir jetzt fehlt?" fragte der zweite.  
  
Der erste Mann zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten raus und bot dem Mann auf dem anderen Kamel eine an.  
  
"Eine Camel!"  
  
"Ich kann das Wort Camel nicht mehr hören!" erwiderte dieser, nahm aber trotzdem eine Zigarette.  
  
Da kam ein weißer Rolls Royce mit einer Spitzengeschwindigkeit angesaust und raste an den drei Männern vorbei.  
  
"So ein Strolch. Das war mal mein Wagen gewesen!" lamentierte der erste Mann.  
  
"Bis zu dem Tag, wo Allah ihm das große Öl schenkte!" mischte sich der dritte Mann ein.  
  
"Stimmt! Kaum hatte er es, erhöhte er die Benzinpreise. Und jetzt sitzt er im Rolls Royce und wir auf dem Kamel!" sagte der zweite Mann.  
  
Beide seufzten tief durch und ließen den Kopf hängen.  
  
  
Inzwischen war der, über den die Drei gesprochen hatten, an seinem Ziel angekommen. Und dieses Ziel war eine prächtige Villa inmitten einer künstlich angelegten Oase mit Pool, vielen Palmen und einem großen Garten.  
  
Der Fahrer des Rolls Royce stellte seinen Wagen vor dem Anwesen ab und stieg. Es war ein junger, blonder Mann, der ein interessantes Outfit anhatte. Und zwar ein pastellpinkfarbenes Shirt, braune Hosen und eine blaue Weste. Dies war Quatre Raberba Winner, seines Zeichens Scheich.   
  
Quatre ging nun fröhlich durch das Tor, welches zu der Mauer gehörte, die sein Anwesen umspannte und das von einigen Leibwächtern bewacht wurde.   
  
"Guten Tag, euer Scheichtum!" grüßten sie den Jungen.  
  
"Guten Tag! Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch auf das Rennen. Denn ich werde euch alle mitnehmen. Das wird toll werden! Nur ich, ihr und der endlose Highway. Einfach wunderbar!" erklärte Quatre mit Sternchen in den Augen. Dann winkte er den Beiden zu und ging weiter, bis er im Haus verschwunden.  
  
Die beiden Wächter sahen sich verdutzt an und schweißtropften.   
  
  
Hinter dem Haus befand sich der große Garten mit Pool, an dessen Rand sich ein Tisch mit Sonnenschirm befand, an dem ein älterer Mann saß. Rashid Kurama, der Berater von Quatre. Zu diesem ging der Junge.  
  
"Guten Tag, Rashid!" erwiderte Quatre, setzte sich und schenkte sich eine Tasse dampfenden Tee ein.  
  
"Guten Tag, Winner-san! Und freuen Sie sich schon auf das Rennen?"  
  
"Natürlich! Sind die Vorbereitungen schon so weit getroffen? Ich hoffe doch, dass alles fertig ist!"   
  
"Aber ja. Alle 11 Wagen sind auf den neusten Stand der Technik gebracht worden und die Sachen wurden auch schon verladen. Ebenso habe ich alles anfallende Organisatorische erledigt. Von mir aus kann es morgen losgehen."  
  
"Gut. Das höre ich gerne! Dann steht ja meinem Sieg nichts im Wege!" erwiderte Quatre und schlürfte genüsslich seine zweite Tasse Tee.  
  
(Und wenn ich dann noch einen süßen Jungen finde, kriege ich vielleicht eine eigene Fic. Vielleicht sogar mit Lemon.) kicherte er innerlich.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass Sie gewinnen werden, Winner-san! Wir werden ihnen dabei helfen!" sagte Rashid.  
  
"Ich weiß, Rashid, ich weiß!"  
  
~*~  
  
USA. MITTELWESTEN.  
  
  
"Und der Wagen wird am Montag da sein?" fragte Omi Tsukiyono seine beiden Sekretäre, die neben ihm standen.  
  
"Ja, Sir!" erwiderte Koji, der zu seiner rechten Seite stand, und schrieb es in sein Notizbuch.  
  
"Und die Aufsichtsratsitzung am Montag wird abgesagt. Ich werde eine Woche Urlaub in meinem Schloss in Irland machen!" sagte Omi und nahm einen Schluck Pflaumenwein aus seinem Glas.  
  
"Natürlich, Sir!" entgegnete Takuto, der zu Omis Linken stand.  
  
"Takuto, machen Sie noch einen alten Freund, einen Mr. Bradley Crawford, von mir aus. Er ist der beste Motorradmechaniker und Rennfahrer für lange Distanzen, den es gibt!"  
  
"Gewiss, Tsukiyono-san!" erwiderte Takuto.  
  
Omi übergab daraufhin das leere Glas Koji und zog sich ein paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe an.  
  
"Verzeihung, Sir. Aber der Aufsichtsrat hat mich gebeten, noch einmal seine Sorgen vorzutragen. Können Sie es sich noch nicht mal anders überlegen?" fragte Takuto.  
  
"Nein. Es ist schließlich meine Firma und sie läuft nur so gut, weil ich von meinen Ideen überzeugt bin! Ich darf ja schließlich auch mal mein Ego füttern, oder? Und jetzt aus dem Weg!" erwiderte der junge Mann und setzte seinen Motorradhelm auf.  
  
Dann startete Omi das Motorrad, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, während sich Koji und Takuto zurückzogen.   
  
"YIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Er gab Gas und sprang dann mit einem lauten Freudenschrei aus der offenen Heckklappe des umgebauten Transportflugzeugs, das sich gerade mehrere tausend Meter über dem Boden befand. Im Sturzflug raste Omi auf diesen zu und hinterließ dabei einen farbigen Rauchstreifen am Himmel, sehr zur Freude der Zuschauer der Luftshow.  
  
Schließlich öffnete sich sein Fallschirm und er segelte sanft zur Erde.  
  
~*~*~*~§%&%§~*~*~*~  
  
Und so waren es nur noch 48 Stunden bis zum Start des Rennens. Und alle Teilnehmer begannen, sich langsam, aber sicher in dem Hotel des Anfangspunktes einzufinden. Auf die eine oder andere Art.  
  
~*~*~*~§%&%§~*~*~*~  
  
Sirenen von Streifenwagen hallten mit voller Lautstärke durch die Gegend und ein paar Sekunden später konnte man einen roten Pick-up sehen, auf dem überall "Relena Rules" draufstand, der die Straße entlangfuhr. Ein paar hundert Meter hinter ihm war ein Streifenwagen, der diesen Wagen verfolgte.  
  
Die Insassen des Autos, zwei Frauen, eine Mittelblonde und eine Schwarzhaarige, machte es Spaß, den Polizisten davonzufahren.  
  
"Der hängt uns immer noch am Arsch!" erwiderte Lucrezia Noin nach einem kurzen Blick nach hinten.  
  
"Keine Bange, den werde ich schon los! Wart's nur ab!" rief Relena daraufhin und trat das Gaspedal durch.  
  
Nach einigen Metern bog sie bei dem Motel, wo die Teilnehmer des Rennens wohnten, ab und fuhr weiter.  
  
"Wo sollen wir eigentlich unseren Wagen derweil hinstellen?" fragte Lucrezia.  
  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Warte mal. Ich erinnere mich, da gab's mal ein Plätzchen. Wunderschön, aber schwer zu parken!"  
  
"Ach, wir werden schon einen Platz zum Parken finden!" erwiderte Relena.   
  
Inzwischen rückte ihr Verfolger immer näher und um ihn endlich abzuschütteln, fuhr Relena plötzlich eine scharfe Linkskurve, die zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Motorhaube des Pick-ups sich selbstständig machte (^^': *räusper* Sie ist nur nach oben geklappt.) und die Sicht der Beiden etwas schmälerte.  
  
Blind wie ein Fisch, raste das Auto unter Relenas Steuer recht orientierungslos durch die Gegend, bis es auf einmal einen lauten "PLATSCH" gab und der Pick-up im Pool des Motels gelandet war, wo er blitzschnell unterging.  
  
Einige Sekunden später tauchten Relena und Lucrezia auf und hielten sich lachend sowie klatschnass am Beckenrand fest.  
  
"Das war lustig!" kicherte Relena.  
  
"Stimmt! Und das Beste ist, wir sind die Polizei losgeworden!"  
  
"Ja! Aber jetzt hab ich Durst. Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Klar! Aber was machen wir mit dem Auto???"  
  
"Egal. Das wird schon keiner klauen!"  
  
"Auch wieder wahr!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten kletterten die beiden Frauen aus dem Pool, um sich erst einmal zu erfrischen. Das Auto konnte man auch noch später aus dem Schwimmbecken holen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Und? Alle Gaststars in diesem Teil erkannt? Wenn nicht, dann seien sie hier noch einmal erwähnt:  
  
Kirari Saijyo – Chouja Reideen   
  
Koji Nanjo/Takuto Izumi – Zetsuai  
  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: *kicher* Fein winken, ihr Hübschen!!!  
  
Koji, Takuto, Kirari: *winken*  
  
Koji: *zur Autorin beug* Äh, noch ne kleine Frage? Brauchst du uns noch?  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: *überleg* Nein, vorläufig nicht!  
  
Koji: ^________________________^ Gut, dann kann ich mich ja noch etwas mit Izumi beschäftigen. *sich Izumi schnapp und im Hinterzimmer verschwind*  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: O.O *Digitalkamera zück* He, wartet auf mich! Ich will Fotos haben!!! *hinterher schleich*  
  
Mich würde natürlich brennend interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Also schreibt mir.  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	3. Pleiten, Pech und jede Menge Blech III

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Im gleichen Hotel tagten zur selben Zeit auch die "Freunde der Natur", eine private Umweltorganisation, deren Mitglieder aber nur aus Althippies, Leuten, die anscheinend gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, und noch mehr seltsamen Zuhörern zu bestehen schienen, welche auch mehr oder weniger interessiert zuhörten.  
  
Just in diesem Moment sprach eine ältere Dame einem Mitglied ihren Dank über ein Mittagessen, bestehend aus einem Gummibrötchen und angeleimten Sägespänen (x.X: Wie soll denn so was schmecken?), aus. Alle Versammelten hörten so gespannt zu bzw. fanden den Vortrag so wahnsinnig interessant, dass die Luft vor lauter Spannung zu platzen drohte.  
  
Wirklich, der Vortrag der Dame war sooooooooooooo interessant, dass man aus den hinteren Reihen schon das erste Schnarchen hören konnte, welches von einem Mann herrührte, der ein wirklich seltsames Outfit trug. Nämlich giftgelbe Hosen, ein blaugelb gemustertes Hemd und auf dem Kopf ein giftgelbes Haus, das wohl eine Mütze darstellen sollte (Er hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit R. Messner, was die Haare betrifft.).  
  
Doch wenden wir uns der ersten Reihe zu, wo ein älterer Mann im weißen Anzug mit Fliege neben einem Jungen saß, der mit seiner Kamera hantierte. Der Ältere, sein Name war Reiji Takatori, sah sich nervös um, denn er sollte gleich einen Vortrag halten.   
  
Als er sich nicht länger umsehen wollte, beugte sich zu seinem Nachbarn, dem jungen Mann mit den dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haaren und der Kamera und flüsterte:  
  
"Das muss ja ein wunderbarer Augenblick für Sie sein, dass Sie das fotografieren dürfen, nicht?  
  
"Aber ja doch!" erwiderte Heero und hielt die Kamera an sein Gesicht, um durchzugucken.   
  
Reiji nahm seine Aktentasche und kramte seinen Vortrag hervor.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie sind hier, um mich zu hören!" entgegnete Reiji daraufhin.  
  
"Nein, ich kenne Sie gar nicht...ich bin Baumschützer!" sagte Heero, ohne Reiji anzusehen, da er immer noch mit seiner Kamera beschäftigt.  
  
"Ach, Sie schützen Bäume???"  
  
"Ja, ich liebe große Bäume! Deshalb komme ich zu solchen Veranstaltungen!" erwiderte Heero mit einem verträumten Sternchenblick in den Augen.  
  
"Hochinteressant!!!" plauderte Reiji.  
  
"Ja. Und ich liebe Menschen, die Bäume lieben wie ich!" erklärte der junge Mann (*Sternchenblick ist noch größer geworden*).   
  
"Ach, wissen Sie. Das ist zufällig auch eine Leidenschaft von mir!"  
  
"Wissen Sie, was ich an Bäumen so liebe? In einer lauen Mondnacht kann man darunter liegen, am besten mit einem Freund, und sich so richtig durchwalken lassen (O.O)..." erzählte Heero mit einem riesigen Sternchenblick und seinen Gedanken irgendwo in der nächsten Galaxie.   
  
"......"   
  
Reiji wollte schon irgendwas sagen, als er hörte, wie die Dame seinen Namen rief. Schnell stand er auf und ging zum Pult, während die Anwesenden und auch Heero kräftig applaudierten und der Mann in der hintersten Reihe fröhlich weiter sägte.  
  
"Vielen Dank...danke...vielen Dank!!!" sagte Reiji und begann mit seinem Vortrag.  
  
~~~  
  
Zu dumm aber, dass sich Relena und Lucrezia, nachdem sie endlich ihren Pick-up vom Grunde des Schwimmbeckens geborgen hatten, entschlossen hatten, ihn genau vor dem Konferenzraum, wo Reiji seinen Vortrag hielt, wieder flott zu machen. Während Relena sich fachmännisch über den Motor beugte, saß Lucrezia auf dem Fahrersitz und wartete auf ihr Signal.  
  
"Gib mal ein bisschen mehr Gas!" rief Relena.  
  
Lucrezia tat, was das Mädchen gesagt hatte, und startete den Wagen. Doch außer einem Aufjaulen gab der Motor nichts von sich. Also beugte sich Relena wieder über den Motor und drehte daran rum.   
  
"Ach, so ein Mist!" fluchte sie.  
  
"He Lena, das einzig Gute an der Sache ist, dass die Karre endlich mal richtig sauber geworden ist!" erwiderte Lucrezia.  
  
"Hast ja Recht!!! Versuch's noch mal!!!" sagte das blonde Mädchen.   
  
Die Andere versuchte erneut, den Pick-up zu starten, doch wieder vergebens. Also nahm sich Relena ein weiteres Mal den Motor vor.  
  
~~~  
  
Inzwischen wollte Reiji Takatori mit seinem Vortrag beginnen, hatte aber noch ein paar klitzekleine Probleme mit ein paar winzigen Rückkopplungen, die das Mikro von sich gab und die sein Trommelfell auf die bestmöglichste Weise malträtierten.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen...FIIIEEEPPP...dass sie so zahlreich erschienen...FIIIEEEPPP... sind...FIIIEEEPPP. Ich weiß...FIIIIIEEEEEPPPPP...dass es verschiedene Probleme im...FIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP...Umweltschutz gibt. Doch heute möchte ich über den...FIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP...Umweltfeind Nr. 1 sprechen.   
  
Das Automobil!" erwiderte der ältere Mann und ging zu einer Staffelei, auf der ein großer Zeichenblock ruhte, während Heero ein paar Fotos von ihm machte.  
  
~~~  
  
"Versuch's noch einmal!" rief Relena.  
  
"Und du meinst, das klappt endlich?"  
  
"Wir können es nur herausfinden, wenn du endlich die Karre startest!"  
  
Lucrezia zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte den Zündschlüssel um. Ein Rucken ging durch den Wagen und, Wunder über Wunder, er sprang an.   
  
"Na endlich!!! Gib noch mal ein bisschen mehr Gas!" rief Relena.  
  
Lucrezia gab noch mehr und mehr Gas und der Motor heulte laut auf. Es wurde so laut, dass man es sogar noch im Konferenzraum hören konnte und niemand mehr irgendwas verstehen konnte. Und schon gar nicht Reiji Takatori, der seine Mitstreiter gerade vom Teufel Auto überzeugen versuchte. Er verstand sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr.  
  
Das Einzige, was alle mitbekamen, war das Platzen der Fensterscheibe, als der Motor seine höchste Lautstärke erreicht hatte. Reiji, Heero und einige andere "Freunde" wurden nach hinten geschleudert und auch der Mann, der die ganze Zeit gepennt hatte, wurde wach und schaute sich leicht schläfrig um.  
  
Relena ging verdutzt zu der zerbrochenen Fensterscheibe und schaute sich das dort herrschende Chaos und Durcheinander an. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und beide begannen lauthals zu lachen.  
  
"Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt aufhören!!! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas uns etwas Spaß gönnen und was trinken gehen? Wir haben es uns verdient!" erwiderte Relena, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte.   
  
"Klingt gut!" erwiderte die andere Frau.  
  
~~~   
  
"Diese verdammten Straußen-, äh ich meine Straßenraudis!!! Diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen. Sie haben sich mit den Falschen angelegt!! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie bestraft werden. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" rief Reiji wütend, während er sich ein paar Glassplitter von seinem weißen Anzug abbürstete.   
  
Irgendetwas war hier im Busch, sonst würden sich hier nicht so verdächtig viele Straßenraudis herumtreiben. Aber er, Reiji Takatori, würde es herausfinden und etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
  
~*~  
  
Und noch ein Team näherte sich dem Motel. Und zwar in einem silberfarbenen Pick-up mit Dorothy "Mad Doro" Catalonia und ihrer Freundin "Ice Cold" Une. Beide rasten nun die Straße entlang und konnten schon von weitem das Schild des Autohotels erkennen.  
  
"Dort vorne ist es! Sieht schon ganz schön voll aus!" sagte Une mit monotoner Stimme, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.   
  
"Ach, wir finden schon einen! Aber wenn ich schon an all die Idioten denke, die sich jetzt schon dort versammelt haben! Egal. Halt dich fest!!!" rief Dorothy und riss das Steuer rum.  
  
Der Pick-up raste auf den Eingang des Hotels zu und durchbrach diesen ein paar Minuten später mit einem lauten Krachen. Leute stoben auseinander. Nur Reiji konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen und landete ohnmächtig auf einer hässlichen grünen Couch, die der Wagen vor sich her schob, bis er schließlich anhielt.  
  
Dorothy und Une stiegen aus und beide sahen das Chaos, das sie angerichtet hatten.   
  
"Ich wusste doch, wir finden einen ordentlichen Platz zum Parken!" erwiderte Doro.  
  
"Hnnn!"   
  
"He, Mad Doro!!! Bist du das?" ertönte eine Stimme von hinten.  
  
Die Angesprochene sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, und erblickte Duo, der sich zusammen mit Trowa seinen Weg durch die gaffenden Schaulustigen bahnte. Beide hatten Sanitäteruniformen an. Duo blieb dann neben der Blonden stehen.   
  
"He Maxwell. Du auch hier?" fragte sie.  
  
"Klar doch. Aber falls du's übersehen hast, der Parkplatz ist zufällig draußen."  
  
"Wäre ich nun wirklich nicht drauf gekommen! Aber irgendwie sind meine Bremsen im Arsch! Ach, du kennst noch meinen Liebling Une?" erwiderte Doro daraufhin und warf dieser ein kleines Luftküsschen zu.   
  
"Yup. Wer kennt nicht "Ice Cold" Une? Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mit diesem Hobel noch weiterfahren willst?" sagte Duo.  
  
"Bleibt mir ja nichts Anderes übrig!" Doro verzog plötzlich das Gesicht zu einer affenähnlichen Fratze. "Denn ich Mad Doro sein. Und das alles nur ein kleiner Scherz sein. Und wer dass nicht versteht, der kann mich mal kreuzweise!" äffte sie und zeigte allen ihren Stinkefinger, während sie wie eine Irre kicherte.  
  
Schweißtropfend warfen sich Trowa und Duo vielsagende Blicke zu.   
  
"Tja, man sieht sich ja noch! Bis später, Doro! Komm, Trowa!" sagte Duo, der es auf einmal sehr eilig hatte, wegzukommen.  
  
Beide gingen an dem ohnmächtigen Reiji vorbei, diesen ignorierend, und geradewegs zur Rezeption, wo sie ihre Zimmerschlüssel abholten und sich anschließend sofort in die angrenzende Bar begaben.  
  
~*~  
  
Und auch die restlichen Teams trudelten langsam, aber sicher ein. Aber bevor sie im Motel einchecken konnten, mussten sie sich erst einmal bei einem Stand vor dem Hotel eintragen, den natürlich zwei Bishounen übernahmen – Yamchu und Tenshinhan.   
  
Diese staunten nicht schlecht, als plötzlich eine riesige Kolonne, bestehend aus 11 großen, weißen Rolls Royce, auftauchte und auf dem Parkplatz sich noch freie Plätze suchten. Kaum war das geschehen, wurde das Erstaunen der beiden Bishounen noch größer.  
  
Aus dem ersten Rolls stieg der Fahrer, es war Quatre, und Rashid. Aus den restlichen zehn Wagen stiegen eine Unmenge Leute. Ungefähr Vierzig an der Zahl, wie Yamchu schätzte, die Quatre und Rashid in einer geschlossenen Gruppe folgten, bis sie schließlich zu dem Stand der Beiden kamen.  
  
"Guten Tag!!!" grüßte Rashid Yamchu und Tenshinhan.  
  
"Ha...Hallo!!!" stotterten diese verdutzt.  
  
"Wir möchten gern bei ihrem Rennen mitmachen!!!" sagte Quatre daraufhin.  
  
"Gern. Bitte schreiben Sie sich hier ein!" entgegnete Yamchu und reichte ihm eine Liste, in die sich Quatre eintrug.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen und wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!!!" sagte Tenshinhan, als Quatre ihm die Liste zurückgab.  
  
"Nein, ich habe zu danken! Rashid, wir gehen ins Motel! Jungs, ihr holt das Gepäck!!" erwiderte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Ja, Winner-sama!!!" riefen die Männer.  
  
"Ich war so frei, zwei Etagen zu reservieren, Winner-sama!!!" entgegnete Rashid.  
  
"Gut, gut!!!"  
  
Kurz darauf ging eine lange Schlange von Männern, bepackt mit zahlreichen Koffern und Taschen, unter den Augen der verwunderten Zuschauer in das Motel.  
  
Yamchu und Tenshinhan kümmerten sich indes um das neue Team, das eingetroffen war. Ein Rotschopf im schwarzen Businessanzug, der in Begleitung eines etwa 14jährigen Jungen in einer grauen Schuluniform war. Natürlich nur als Dekoration.  
  
"Bitte hier eintragen!" sagte Yamchu und zeigte auf die freie Stelle auf der Liste, wo Aya sich eintragen sollte.  
  
Dieser nahm den Stift und trug sich in die Liste mit dem Namen "Abyssinian" ein.  
  
"Dann herzlich willkommen, Mr...Abyssinian?" fragte Yamchu vorsichtshalber nach.  
  
"Ja. Was dagegen?"  
  
"Aber nein! Wir wollten uns nur vergewissern!" winkte Tenshinhan ab.  
  
"Komm, Nagi! Wir gehen." sagte Aya daraufhin zu dem Jungen und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, als ein Kamerablitz vor ihm auftauchte und ihn kurz blendete. Aya konnte nicht erkennen, wer ihn da fotografiert hatte. Er sah nur eine kichernde Gestalt vorbeihuschen, die aber schnell wieder verschwunden war.   
  
Leicht verwirrt, zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern. Er und sein junger Begleiter gingen anschließend Arm in Arm ins Hotel hinein, wo der Rest der Teams schon versammelt war.   
  
~*~  
  
Omi schraubte gerade an seinem Motorrad rum, als er plötzlich etwas unsanft von hinten hochgehoben wurde.  
  
"He, was soll der Mist???" fluchte er und zappelte rum, beruhigte sich aber sehr schnell wieder, als eine tiefe Stimme etwas in sein rechtes Ohr hauchte:  
  
"Hallo Sweetie! Lange nicht gesehen, was?"  
  
Danach wurde Omi wieder runtergelassen. Sofort drehte sich dieser um.  
  
"BRAAADDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! BIST DU ES WIRKLICH?" schrie er entzückt und warf sich dem älteren Mann mit der Brille auf der Stelle um den Hals.   
  
Sogleich versanken beide in einem tiefen, hungrigen, heißen, langen (und ich meine langen und zwar SOOOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN) Kuss, der mindestens 10 Minuten und nicht kürzer, dauerte und wo beide am Ende keuchend nach Atem rangen. Brad Crawford grinste.  
  
"Hast mich wohl vermisst?"   
  
"Überhaupt nicht! Aber ich bin froh, dass dich meine Sekretäre gefunden haben!!!" entgegnete Omi augenzwinkernd.  
  
"Denkst du vielleicht, dass ich mir diesen Spaß vielleicht entgehen lasse? Wir könnten ja, wenn wir das Rennen gewonnen haben, noch etwas Urlaub machen. Was hältst du davon?" fragte Crawford mit verführerischer Stimme.  
  
"Klar doch!" grinste Omi weit. "Aber könntest du dir vorher mal meine Drosselklappe anschauen? Sie funktioniert irgendwie nicht richtig."  
  
"Na zeig mal her!"  
  
Brad nahm den Schraubenzieher aus Omis Hand und begann zu werkeln.  
  
~*~  
  
In der Bar, die zum Motel gehörte, wurde es langsam voll, denn fast alle Teams hatten sich zu einem kleinen Drink versammelt. Alle freuten sich schon wie wahnsinnig auf das Rennen. Alle? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
NEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Es gab ein paar Teilnehmer, die noch ein paar klitzekleine Differenzen miteinander zu klären hatten:  
  
"Das is doch wohl hoffentlisch nisch dein Ernst, Gengen? Falls doch, bringe isch disch höchstpersönlisch um!" zischte Youji (wie immer mit betrunkener Stimme) wütend, wobei sein Auge sehr merkwürdige Zuckungen von sich gab.  
  
Ken schluckte schwer. Er hätte vorausahnen müssen, dass der Andere so reagieren würde. Vor allem nach den 10 Bier und 9 Whiskeys, die Youji in der letzten halben Stunde in sich reingekippt hatte.   
  
Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Tatsache, dass sie beide eine Priesteruniform trugen und Youji nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber war, dass Ken ihm diese verpasst hatte, weil er der Meinung war, mit diesem Outfit niemand mehr aufreißen zu können.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Youji-kun. Aber ich dachte, so wird man uns vielleicht nicht aufhalten!!!" jammerte Ken, als Youji ihn beim Kragen packte.  
  
"DU DACHTEST...??? Oi, Ken denkt! Das ist das Ende der Welt!" entgegnete Youji.   
  
Dann blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf und er begann so breit zu grinsen, dass dem armen Ken angst und bange wurde. Im nächsten Augen blick warf Youji ihn auch schon über seine Schulter.  
  
"W...was hast du denn vor, Youji?" stotterte der Jüngere.  
  
Dieser sagte nur ein einziges Wort.  
  
"Rache!!!"  
  
Ken lachte nervös und Youji schleppte ihn aus der Bar.   
  
~~~  
  
Auch bei Team 3 gab es noch ein paar winzige Spannungen. Zumindest konnte man es an der Art sehen, wie Wufei den neben ihm sitzenden Zechs ignorierte und seinen Tee schlürfte.  
  
"Bist du immer noch sauer, Drache?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Komm, sag schon. Hab ich dich irgendwie verärgert?"  
  
Wufei seufzte und setzte seine Tasse nieder.  
  
"Ach, wie kommst du nur drauf, dass ich sauer wäre?" erwiderte er mit einem leicht sarkastischen Ton in der Stimme.  
  
"Ist es wegen der Sache in Hongkong?"  
  
"Na, wer musste denn unbedingt das fünfte Fernsehstudio innerhalb von zwei Wochen zerlegen, nur weil er unbedingt jemand anders demonstrieren wollte, was er alles Tolles kann!" fauchte der Chinese den blonden Mann an. Dieser kicherte nur.  
  
"Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Nur weil ich mal ein wenig mit diesem Treize geflirtet habe."  
  
"Ich und eifersüchtig? Niemals!" schnauzte Wufei Zechs an.   
  
Der lachte noch stärker und zerzauste dann das Haar des Chinesen.   
  
"Das ist ja wirklich sooooooooooooo süß von dir, mein kleiner Drache! Wie wär's? Da wir ja noch 24 Stunden Zeit bis zum Rennen haben, hätte ich einen winzigen Vorschlag zu machen. Warum gehen wir nicht auf unser Zimmer und ich entschuldige mich auf meine Weise!" grinste Zechs breit.  
  
Wufei, der gerade wieder seinen Tee trank, wurde rot und hätte den Inhalt seines Mundes beinahe über den Blonden verteilt. Trotzdem verschluckte er sich und begann heftig zu husten. Zechs klopfte dem Chinesen beruhigend auf den Rücken.   
  
"Nicht so hastig, Drache!" beruhigte er ihn.  
  
Als dieser sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, murmelte Wufei etwas Unverständliches.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt? Ich konnte dich leider nicht verstehen!" sagte Zechs mit zuckersüßer Stimme.  
  
"ICH SAGTE DAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Zechs sagte nichts, sondern feixte nur übers ganze Gesicht. Dann hob er Wufei mit beiden Armen hoch, was diesem aber nicht unbedingt gefiel und er sich frei strampelte.  
  
"Wenn du schon DAS machen willst, dann lass mich gefälligst runter! Ich bin alt genug, dass ich allein gehen kann!" meckerte Wufei.  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Drache! Obwohl...anders rum würde es viel mehr Spaß machen würde."  
  
Der Chinese schoss Zechs daraufhin einen finsteren Blick, sagte aber nichts weiter, als sie beide klammheimlich die Bar verließen.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*auf die Knie fall* Gomen, ich weiß, das dieser Teil nicht so toll ist. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht so begabt für lustige Fics. Und Doppel – Gomen, das das Rennen bis jetzt immer nicht gestartet ist, aber im nächsten Teil geht es endlich los. ^^ Großes Terrenis-chan – Ehrenwort.  
  
Über Feedy würde ich mich trotzdem freuen.  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	4. Startschuß I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"UAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! IST DAS VIELLEICHT LANGWEILIG!!!"   
  
Duo gähnte herzhaft und aus vollen Stücken. Ihm war so was von stinklangweilig und dabei war es noch so lange bis zum Rennen hin. Was bitte sollte er jetzt noch 24 Stunden lang treiben? Wenn er wenigstens einen schnuckeligen Jungen dabei hätte, mit dem er sich amüsieren könnte.  
  
Aber zu Duos Leidwesen saß nur Trowa bei ihm und faselte die ganze Zeit irgendwas von einem "Arzt" und "Patient". Duo hatte keinen blassen Dunst, was er damit meinte. Im Gegenteil, der langhaarige Junge versuchte zwar zuzuhören, aber irgendwie fand er die nackte Wand der Bar viel interessanter.   
  
(Irre ich mich oder tanzen da weiße Mäuse an der Wand??? Boah eh, das sind aber ne Menge. Die muss gleich mal zählen. Eins, zwei...hihi hihi hihi hi...da sind sogar Zwillinge...fünf, sechs, sieben, acht...Wow, die werden ja immer mehr. Ob Trowa immer noch quatscht?   
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, was er überhaupt von mir will...Oh Gott, hoffentlich quasselt er mich nicht die nächsten 24 Stunden voll. Das wäre der Horror. Mal hören, um was es geht...Oh, da sind ja wieder diese süßen, weißen Mäuse. Wie niedlich! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Was wollte ich denn gleich? Ach ja, Trowa zuhören!)  
  
"Blablablblblabla...brauchen einen Arzt...blablablablablblablablablablablabla...   
...Patient...Tarnung...blablablablablablablablablablabla...hörst...überhaupt  
...zu...blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabalablablabla!"  
  
(Gott, ist das öde. Und mir ist ja sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo langweilig. Ach da zähle ich lieber wieder die putzigen Mäuschen dort an der Wand. Wo war ich denn gleich stehen geblieben...ach ja, bei den Drillingen dort. OOOHHHHH, wie süß, da ist ja noch ein Hamster und dort...noch einer! Wie süß! Kawaiiiiiiii!)  
  
Duo grinste, so tief in Gedanken versunken, und kicherte dümmlich vor sich hin. Trowa, der schon bemerkt hatte, das Duo ihm nicht zugehört hatte, hatte genug. Kurz entschlossen packte er Duos Zopf und zog kurz daran.  
  
"AUA! SPINNST DU, BARTON? DAS TUT WEH!!" lamentierte Duo.  
  
"Ach, wie schön, dass ich noch deine Aufmerksamkeit habe! Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mir mal ein Minute zuhören und nicht an die Wand starren würdest, um dort Mäuse und Hamster zu zählen!!" erwiderte Trowa daraufhin.  
  
Duos Gesichtsausdruck als geschockt zu bezeichnen, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Erschüttert traf es eher.  
  
(Verdammter Mist, woher weiß er dass nur?) dachte er entgeistert.  
  
"Ich hör ja schon zu. Was gibt's denn so Weltbewegendes?" fragte Duo laut.  
  
"Also, ich habe gesagt, dass wir, um unsere Tarnung perfekt zu machen, noch einen Arzt und einen Patienten brauchen."  
  
Duo rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
"Dann geh doch endlich und such 'nen Arzt und quatsch mich nicht voll!" rief er.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja! Wie du meinst!" brummte der Andere.  
  
Er entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn er den langhaarigen Jungen erst einmal in Ruhe lassen würde. Außerdem musste er jetzt seine Mission erfüllen. Aber wo anfangen? Wo bitte gab es Ärzte?  
  
Trowa überlegte und dann kam er auf eine geniale Idee. Irgendwann hatte er mal gehört, dass es in Krankenhäusern so was wie Ärzte gab. Vielleicht sollte er es mal dort versuchen. Gesagt, getan. Er machte sich auf den Weg und ließ Duo zurück.  
  
Dem war natürlich mal wieder (oder besser immer noch) langweilig. Das sollte sich aber schnell ändern. Denn gerade als Duo mal wieder damit beschäftigt war, die nicht vorhandenen weißen Mäuse an der kahlen Wand zu zählen, schob sich etwas für ihn Hochinteressantes in sein Sichtfeld, was seine Hormone sprunghaft in die Höhe schießen ließ.   
  
Es war......ein Hinterteil. Doch kein gewöhnliches Hinterteil. OH NEEEIIINNN!!! Es war ein Hintern, der Hintern aller Hintern, der König aller Hintern und Gesäße...(^^ Ihr wisst, was ich meine!), eingepackt in hautenge, blaue Jeans, die aber auch überhaupt gar nichts Duos Vorstellungskraft überließen.  
  
Im Gegenteil, er fing an zu sabbern, als sich dieser wundervoll geformte Hintern nun voll in sein Blickfeld schob.  
  
(WOOOOWWWWWWWW. Das ist vielleicht ein geiler Knackarsch. So knackig und rund und prall. Einfach göttlich. *sabber* Mal sehen, zu wem er gehört.)  
  
Der Junge mit dem langen Zopf sah auf und sich mit dem Besitzers des gesehenen Hinterns konfrontiert. Sofort hörte er von weither Glocken klingen, die in einem hellen Ton erklangen. Vögel zwitscherten munter ihr fröhliches Lied und Blumen blühten und flogen zu Tausenden umher.   
  
Doch dafür hatte Duo keinen Blick, als er diese atemberaubende, engelsgleiche Kreatur mit dem knackigen Hintern vor sich sah. Diese wundervollen, kristallklaren Seen gleichenden blauen Augen, das wilde dunkelbraune Haar, welches im Wind wehte. Einfach unvergleichlich.   
  
Davon mal abgesehen, dass sich beide immer noch im Haus befanden und es hier weder Glocken, Blumen, Vögel oder Wind gab. Aber egal. Duo nutzte seine Chance und stürmte los. Er musste dieses himmlische Wesen unbedingt näher kennen lernen. Kaum hatte er den Jungen erreicht, schnappte Duo sich ihn am Arm und zog den völlig überrumpelten Jungen zu seiner Sitzecke.   
  
Dass er dabei den älteren Begleiter des Jungen in dem potthässlichen weißen Anzug aus Versehen in das Büfett, das neben den Beiden aufgebaut war, schubste, bemerkte er nicht. Selbst wenn, störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ihm gegenüber saß dieses unvergleichliche Wesen in Gestalt eines Jungen mit dem knackigsten Hintern, den Duo jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
"Hallo, Süßer!!!" sagte er fröhlich auf und grinste sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr breit.  
  
"Hallo!!!" erwiderte Heero und lächelte Duo mit seinem weißen, funkelnden Zahnpastalächeln an.  
  
Dieser seufzte tief durch und grinste nur noch breiter, worauf Heero noch mehr lächelte. Duo grinste zurück und Heero lächelte zurück. Duo grinste zurück und Heero lächelte zurück. Duo grinste zurück und Heero lächelte zurück. Duo grinste zurück und Heero lächelte zurück. Duo grinste zurück und Heero lächelte zurück.  
  
So ging das geschlagene 15 Minuten lang. Bis es Duo zu doof wurde und er versuchte, das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen:  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt? Oder nein, ich werde raten! Heißt du vielleicht Traumtyp?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Süßer?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Knackarsch?"  
  
"NEEIINN!" erwiderte Heero.  
  
"Hmmm. Darf ich dann "Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums" nennen?" fragte Duo.  
  
"Warum nicht!"   
  
"Also, was führt dich denn hierher, Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums!" fragte Duo, Heero weiter anhimmelnd.  
  
"Ich bin Baumschützer!" entgegnete sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Ach, Baumschützer!!! Das ist ja hochinteressant!"   
  
"Ja, ich liebe Bäume und ich liebe Menschen, die Bäume lieben. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Bäume liebe? Vor allem in einer lauen Mondnacht, wenn man mit einem Freund unter ihnen liegen und sich richtig durchwalken lassen kann!" erwiderte Heero, der wieder diesen gewissen Sternchenblick in den Augen hatte (^^ Er wiederholt sich ziemlich oft, nicht?).  
  
"Aha!" erwiderte Duo ziemlich sprachlos (^^*tropf* Im Kalender ankreuzen. Sofort!!!).  
  
Er kam nicht drum herum, festzustellen, dass der Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums einen kleinen Baumtick zu haben schien. Andererseits war er aber doch so süß und sein Hintern so knackig. Was also tun?  
  
~*~  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Reiji Takatori einigermaßen wieder aus den Überresten des Büfetts befreit und bürstete die letzten Essensreste von seinem ehemals sauberen Abzug weg. Er hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, was ihn da getroffen hatte. Vielleicht eine Rakete oder noch etwas viel Schlimmeres.  
  
Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er den süßen Jungen, mit dem er hierher gekommen war, nicht entdecken konnte. Ob er wohl entführt worden war? Zu dumm. Vielleicht hätte er ihn sogar ins Bett gekriegt. Aber da ließ sich nun mal nichts mehr machen. Vielleicht später.  
  
Doch jetzt war erst einmal sein wichtigstes Ziel, dass er seine Freunde über die Vorgänge hier informierte. Diese verdächtig große Ansammlung von Straßenraudis ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Man plante bestimmt eins dieser illegalen Rennen. Aber nicht mit Reiji Takatori.  
  
Der ältere Mann ging schnell zu seinem Zimmer und begann dort auf der Stelle zu telefonieren.  
  
"Ja, Takatori hier! Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was hier vorgeht. Hier sind jede Menge Highwaychaoten und Straußen-, äh ich meine natürlich Straßenraudis versammelt. Wahrscheinlich ein illegales Rennen. Das ist das Schlimmste, was ich seit Sodom und Gomorrha, um nicht zu sagen, seit der Sintflut gesehen habe.  
  
Wir müssen dieses Wettrennen unbedingt verhindern. Koste es, was es wolle!" erwiderte er, während er ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen bekam und leise zu kichern begann.   
  
Das würde ein Spaß werden.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung!" erwiderte Brad Crawford, als er fertig mit Werkeln war.  
  
"Dankeschön!!" lächelte Omi und warf sich dem älteren Mann wieder um den Hals.  
  
Brad fasste ihn an seinem Hintern und hob ihn hoch, wobei Omi seine Beine um Brads Hüfte schlang und beide erneut begannen, sich heftig zu küssen, bis...  
  
Tja, bis plötzlich ein grelles Licht aufblitzte und ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören war, das von einem Fotoapparat zu stammen schien. Sofort hörten beide auf und schauten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.   
  
"Was war das?" fragte Omi.   
  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
  
Sie bemerkten aber nur eine dunkle Gestalt, die laut kichernd davonlief. Verwirrt schauten sich Omi und Crawford an. Wer mochte das bloß gewesen sein? Schließlich brach Brad die Stille.   
  
"Probier doch mal aus, ob das Motorrad wieder geht. Wir können uns ja dann anschließend noch ein wenig ausruhen!" sagte Brad und setzte Omi auf dem Motorradsitz ab und reichte ihm den Zündschlüssel.   
  
"Okay! Wenn du meinst." sagte dieser.  
  
Omi startete das Motorrad und gab kräftig Gas. Dummerweise hatte Brad den ersten Gang drin gelassen und so schoss Omi mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig durch die engen Gänge des Motels.   
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" schrie er voller Panik, als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr anhalten konnte.  
  
"SCHEINT WIEDER ZU FUNKTIONIEREN, SWEETIE!!!" rief Brad ihm nach.  
  
Omi hatte indes ganz andere Probleme. Das Motorrad wurde immer schneller und er konnte wirklich nicht stoppen. Die Menschen sprangen entsetzt aus seinem Weg. Auch Reiji Takatori hatte das Glück, oder sollte ich Pech sagen, sich gerade auf dem Gang zu befinden.  
  
Als Omi angesaust kam, verlor er wieder mal das Gleichgewicht und krachte durch ein Fenster in das Zimmer, wo sich Team 2 gerade anderen Dingen widmete (^^ Youji rächte sich gerade auf seine Weise an Ken.) und unterbrach sie, als sie gerade bei, ähm, intimeren Dingen waren.  
  
Youji wurde natürlich sofort sauer und warf Reiji äußerst unsanft in hohem Bogen aus dem Zimmer.   
  
"Und lass dich hier ja nicht mehr blicken, du perverser Spanner!" schrie er.  
  
Währenddessen raste Omi weiter und durchbrach die Wand, die die Bar von den Hotelzimmern trennte.  
  
In der Bar war Duo beschäftigt, weiter Heero zuzuhören, obwohl der seit zwei Stunden nur über dasselbe Thema quatschte. Nämlich Bäume, Bäume und noch mal Bäume. Aber in seiner Phantasie stellte er sich vor, was er alles mit Heero machen könnte (^^ *kicher* Ihr wisst, was ich meine.).  
  
"Alles echt interessant, wirklich!" sagte Duo, obwohl er das Thema langsam nervig fand.  
  
"Das ist schön. Ich muss aber jetzt leider gehen!" erwiderte Heero und stand auf.  
  
"Was, schon? Bleib doch noch ein wenig!" schmollte Duo und hielt Heero zurück.  
  
"Nein, ich muss wirklich..."   
  
Heero beendete den Satz nicht, denn just in diesem Moment krachte Omi durch die Wand und sauste durch den Rest des Raumes, wobei er natürlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, bis er schließlich durch die offene Tür und die Treppen hinausschoss.  
  
"Was zum Henker war denn das?" entgegnete Duo verdutzt.  
  
"Das wird wohl der Bulle gewesen sein, der vor ein paar Stunden hinter uns her gewesen ist!" erwiderte Dorothy, die mit Une hinter Duo aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Aha!"   
  
Der Zwischenfall war schnell wieder vergessen und Duo wollte sich wieder Heero widmen. Nur das der inzwischen verschwunden war.   
  
"So ein verdammter Scheißmist...biep...biep...biep...!" fluchte Duo (1). Warum musste es ihm immer wieder passieren, dass sich die schönsten Jungen immer wieder seinetwegen verdünnisierten? Er hatte aber auch immer ein Pech.  
  
~*~*~*~§%&%§~*~*~*~  
  
Und dann war es endlich soweit. Der Tag des Rennens war endlich da. Es waren noch zwei Stunden bis zum offiziellen Start. Alle Teams hatten sich auf dem Parkplatz versammelt und machten noch letzte Vorbereitungen für den Beginn des Rennens.  
  
Ein wenig weiter weg saß in einer gemütlichen Sitzecke ein junges Mädchen mit kurzen, roten Haaren und dunklen Sachen und betrachtete sich die Bilder, die sie heimlich mit ihrer Digitalkamera geschossen hatte und kicherte dabei immer leise vor sich hin. Hinter ihr befanden sich sechs wunderhübsche Bishounen, vier ältere und zwei Jüngere, die ihr Gesellschaft leisteten.   
  
"Uh, das ist ja gut geworden!" kicherte sie und schaute sich das nächste an. "Oh, das ist ja noch besser!"  
  
Da schob sich ein gefülltes Glas in ihr Blickfeld und sie wechselte schnell das Menü.  
  
"Hier, große Terrenis-sama, euer Cola-Mix. Genau wie Sie ihn wollten. Gekühlt und mit einem Schuss Zitrone! Ich hoffe, er schmeckt euch!" erwiderte der junge Mann mit der langen, dunkelroten Mähne und den braunen Augen.   
  
"Danke, Kazuya-san. Aber wo bleibt mein belegtes Baguettebrötchen, was ich bestellt hatte? Und natürlich die Teilnehmerliste!" antwortete die Autorin.   
  
"Kyle und Masato kümmern sich um die Liste und Ikazuchi um Euer Brötchen! Sie dürften jeden Moment wieder hier sein! Perser-san ist auch da. Er wartet vorne bei der Anmeldung auf Sie!" erwiderte Kazuya.  
  
"Gut, gut, gut!" murmelte Terrenis und widmet sich ihrem Getränk, jedoch nicht ohne vorher einen heimlichen Blick auf Kazuyas Hintern zu riskieren (^______^).   
  
"Hübscher Hintern, Kazuya!" murmelte sie dann.  
  
"Sagten Sie etwas?" fragte dieser daraufhin.  
  
"Ach nichts!" erwiderte Terrenis und schlürfte mit unschuldiger Miene weiter ihr Getränk, während sie das geschäftige Treiben auf dem Parkplatz verfolgte.   
  
Kurz darauf kamen noch drei Bishounen zur Sitzecke. Die beiden Jungen, der mit den blonden Haaren und der mit der violetten Mähne, brachten die versprochene Liste, während der mit der dunkelbraunen Stachelfigur das belegte Brötchen brachte.  
  
"Hier ist die Teilnehmerliste, große Terrenis!" erwiderte Kyle und gab sie der Autorin.   
  
"Und hier euer Brötchen!" sagte Ikazuchi und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.  
  
"Dankeschön, ihr Süßen!" sagte Terrenis und nahm einen großen Bissen, bevor sie sich der Liste widmete.  
  
"Hmmm...Shinigami......Bäumchentick......irrer Irrenarzt.....Alkoholproblem..... Spielernatur......Nataku......Abyssinian?......Mad Doro?......Ice Cold Une?.....   
...blablablabla...blablabla...WAAASSS? Elf Rolls Royce und über 40 Leute? Sehe ich das richtig bei diesem Scheich oder ist er tatsächlich mit 41 Leuten angereist?"   
  
"Falls sie Quatre Raberba Winner meinen, die Zahl ist korrekt!" erwiderte Kazuya.  
  
"OH! Aber mir scheint, das einige anderen Teilnehmer ein paar ernsthafte......  
ähm......psychische Probleme zu haben. Das kann ja ein heiteres Rennen werden!" erwiderte die Autorin.  
  
~*~  
  
Schließlich war es soweit. Alle Teams hatten sich bei der Anmeldung versammelt und warteten auf dem Startschuss.   
  
"Hast du endlich einen Arzt für unseren kleinen Trip gefunden?" flüsterte Duo leise zu seinem Partner.  
  
"Na ja. Sagen wir mal so, ich hatte einen an der Angel, aber ihm ist etwas dazwischen gekommen!" erwiderte Trowa.   
  
"Und was bitte?"   
  
"Na ja, irgendwie ist er selbst in die Klapse eingeliefert worden, weil er Bananen geraucht hat!"  
  
"Spitze! Dann besorg gefälligst noch einen Doktor, bevor wir losfahren! Verstanden? War schließlich deine Idee!" zischte Duo.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja!"   
  
*  
  
"Große Terrenis-sama, es ist soweit! Wir sollten langsam rüber gehen." sagte Kazuya zur Autorin. Diese schaute auf ihre Uhr.   
  
"Echt schon so spät? Dann sollten wir ja wirklich mal langsam loslegen. Dann kommt mal, Jungs!" erwiderte Terrenis und erhob sich. Dann ging sie in Richtung Anmeldung mit den Bishounen, die sie ihr brav folgten. An dem Stand angekommen, begrüßte sie erst einmal den älteren Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und Vollbart sowie einer dunklen Brille, der dort mit einer Liste unter dem Arm stand.  
  
"Perser-san. Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten!"  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, hier zu sein. Es ist mal Anderes." sagte Perser.  
  
"Ich weiß! Das sind meine Freunde und, man könnte sagen, Angestellte! Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind Kazuya, Kyle, Masato, Shinobu, Ginga, Ace, Hisho, Ikazuchi, Hayate und Fujimaru!" lächelte Terrenis.  
  
"Sehr erfreut!" erwiderte der Mann und verbeugte sich höflich.  
  
"Ebenfalls!" erwiderten alle 10 Jungs.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal! Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir erst einmal Gehör verschaffen!" entgegnete die Autorin in Hinblick darauf, dass sämtliche Teilnehmer zurzeit alle bunt durcheinander schwatzten.  
  
"Wäre nicht verkehrt!"   
  
"Nun gut!" Terrenis räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie erneut zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Guten Abend, alle zusammen!" Doch keiner reagierte auf sie, sondern alle redeten nur noch lauter. Also beschloss sie, auch etwas lauter zu reden.   
  
"Ich sagte: Guten Abend, alle zusammen!"   
  
Doch auch dass half nichts. Und die Autorin merkte, wie ihr linkes Auge so merkwürdig zu zucken begann.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie es mal mit einem Mikro versuchen, große Terrenis-sama!" erwiderte Ginga.  
  
"Ich glaube eher, ein Megaphon wäre passender!!! Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Ich werde es einfach noch mal versuchen!" erwiderte sie.  
  
Dann räusperte sich die Autorin noch einmal, holte ganz tieeeeeeeeffffffffffff Luft und dann......  
  
"HALTET GEFÄLLIGST DIE KLAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ODER ICH WERDE SAUER!!!" schrie sie mit lauter Stimme.  
  
Das hatte endlich den gewünschten Effekt. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie.  
  
"Danke!" erwiderte Terrenis, räusperte sich und sprach dann weiter: "Also, ich möchte euch hiermit herzlich zum Start des großen Yaoi/Yuri - Rennens begrüßen!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, endlich wird das Rennen gestartet. Und wie ihr sicher bemerkt, hab ich mir die Jungs von Reideen zur Unterstützung geholt (^^ Sie sind meine persönlichen Sklaven ^_________________________________^ *kicher*). Mich könnt euch übrigens vorstellen, wie ihr wollt. Wir sehen uns ja dann spätestens bei der BishounenCon. ^^  
  
(1) Das ist eine anständighe Fic und deshalb wird jedes unanständige Wort überbiept.  
  
Na ja, falls es euch doch ein wenig gefallen, schreibt mir:  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
Ich würde mich über Ideen für den weiteren Verlauf des Rennens echt freuen.  
  
Ja ne!   
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	5. Startschuß II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Also, wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, möchte ich euch hiermit herzlich zum Start des großen Yaoi/Yuri - Rennens begrüßen!" erwiderte Terrenis mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
*Eisiges Schweigen, das nur vom Zirpen einiger Grillen unterbrochen wurde.*  
  
"Wer bist du eigentlich???" fragte Duo schließlich.  
  
"Du fragst, wer ich bin? Nun gut, ich sage dir, wer ich bin. Ich bin die große und allmächtige Terrenis-chan, Fanfiction – Autorin und Organisatorin dieses Rennens, doch ihr dürft mich große Meisterin Terrenis nennen. Aber ich bin sicher, ihr habt schon von mir gehört!" erwiderte Terrenis und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar, bevor sie mit vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern begann.  
  
*Wieder eisiges Schweigen.*  
  
Schließlich meldete sich, mal wieder, Duo.   
  
"Na ja, eigentlich nicht!" sagte er.  
  
"OH!" war das Einzige, was die völlig geschockte und perplexe Autorin daraufhin von sich gab.   
  
"Obwohl, ich glaube, ich habe dich doch schon mal gesehen. Bist du nicht die Spannerin, die in den letzten 24 Stunden das Hotel unsicher gemacht hat? Und bist du nicht die Verrückte, wegen der ich mich in zwei Fics im tiefsten Mittelalter herumgeirrt bin und mich andauernd mit Geistern und Dämonen rumschlagen musste?"  
  
"Hat's dir etwa nicht gefallen? Also ich fand es toll. Ihr nicht auch?"  
  
Der Rest der Versammelten murmelte zustimmend.  
  
"Super, stellt euch nur gegen mich!! Auf jeden Fall verzieh ich mich! Ich hab keine Lust, wieder irgendwo im Mittelalter zu landen!" meckerte der langhaarige Junge.  
  
Doch seine Worte hatten ungeahnte Auswirkungen. Denn der Mund der Autorin begann plötzlich merkwürdig zu zucken und zu zittern. Und ihre Augen wurden seltsam wässrig.   
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Duo plötzlich nervös.  
  
Und dann.........warf sich die Autorin dem überraschten Kazuya in die Arme (^^O *tropf*).  
  
"Was ist los, Terrenis-sama?" fragte dieser außerordentlich besorgt. Auch die anderen Bishounen von Reideen versammelten sich besorgt um sie.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, Meisterin?"  
  
"Was haben Sie denn?"  
  
"Können wir vielleicht helfen?"   
  
"Er mag mich und meine Stories nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze einfach absagen!" kam die dumpfe und undeutliche Antwort von Terrenis.  
  
"Sagen Sie so etwas nicht! Ich bin sicher, es wird alles wieder gut!" erwiderte Ginga.  
  
"Nein. Nicht, bis er sich entschuldigt hat!"  
  
Alle Jungs schauten erst sich und dann Duo mit bitterbösem Blick an.   
  
"Jetzt hast du's geschafft. Wegen Dir wird noch das ganze Rennen abgesagt! Am besten ist, du entschuldigst ich, bevor dich die Anderen noch killen!" flüsterte Trowa.  
  
Duo wollte gerade protestieren, aber da sah er die mörderischen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden und lachte nervös.  
  
"Na ja, war doch nur ein Scherz! Ehrlich.........Tut mir leid!" winkte er ab und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Die folgte prompt, aber nicht unbedingt, wie alle es erwartet hatten. Die Schultern der Autorin zitterten, dann drehte sie sich um und hatte ein superbreites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Fein. Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir ja jetzt zu den Regeln des Rennens kommen!" griente sie, während alle (wohlgemerkt) männlichen Teilnehmer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von den Socken waren (wie in DB), während der Rest vor sich hinfeixte.  
  
"Gefällt mir, die Kleine. Hat zwar einen seltsamen Humor, ist aber in Ordnung!" erwiderte Doro schließlich. Une nickte zustimmend.   
  
Nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatten, fuhr Terrenis fort:  
  
"Also, kommen wir nun zu den Regeln, obwohl es ja eigentlich nur eine Regel bei diesem Wettrennen gibt. Also das Rennen startet hier. Aber das dürfte ja klar sein. Das Ziel befindet sich drüben in Kalifornien. Die genaue Adresse steht auf dem Flyer, den jeder bekommen hat.   
  
Und gewonnen hat, wer die Strecke am schnellsten schafft. Ach ja. Ungefähr 100 km von hier befindet sich ein Checkpoint, den jedes Team passieren muss. Danach habt ihr freie Fahrt. Aber ärgert die armen Polizisten auf den Straßen nicht so sehr!" sagte sie.  
  
"He, was kriegt der Gewinner überhaupt?" rief Duo wieder dazwischen.  
  
Terrenis hatte auf einmal wieder das Bedürfnis, den Störenfried auf der Stelle zum Mond zu schießen, ließ es aber. Stattdessen kam ihr aber eine bessere Idee.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Maxwell. Oder soll ich vielleicht jedem erzählen, dass du mit Maske und Umhang rum rennst und dich für den Gott des Todes hältst?"  
  
Wenn jetzt ein Blitz in Duo eingeschlagen wäre, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt. Zu geschockt war er. Als sich dann auch noch sämtliche Augen auf ihn richteten, hatte er nur den Wunsch, so tief wie möglich im Erdboden zu versinken.  
  
"Egal. Also, die ersten beiden Personen, die ihre Karte am Ziel abstempeln, sind die Gewinner und werden die Hauptpersonen in meiner nächsten Fic. Außerdem gibt's dann noch eine tolle Party für alle. Klingt doch gut, nicht?" sagte die Autorin.  
  
Alle Teilnehmer nickten und murmelten ihre Zustimmung.   
  
"Okay. Dann will ich auch nicht weiter aufhalten und erkläre hiermit das Rennen offiziell für eröffnet! Und zwar in...äh...Hat mal jemand zufällig eine Uhr?" sah sie sich hilfesuchend um, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sich ihre Uhr irgendwie selbstständig gemacht hatte.  
  
"Hier, große Terrenis-sama!!!"   
  
Die Hand von Ace schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und Terrenis konnte auf seine Armbanduhr sehen.  
  
"Arigatou, Ace-chan!!!" lächelte sie den blonden Bishounen an.  
  
"Aber immer gern wieder!!!" lächelte Ace zurück.  
  
Die Autorin räusperte sich kurz.  
  
"Nun gut. Dann wollen wir mal loslegen. Noch 15 Sekunden bis zum Start. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück und wir sehen uns dann am Ziel wieder. Bis denn! Und 5...4...3...2...1...und STAAAAARRRRRTTTTT!!!" rief sie und gab mit einer Signalpistole, die aus dem Nichts herkam, das Startsignal.  
  
"Sekunde noch!!!" rief Terrenis, bevor alle gehen konnten, und hielt ihre Digitalkamera hoch. "Ich will noch ein Gruppenfoto haben. Dann sagt mal alle fein: KÄÄÄSSSEEEKUUUCCCHHHEEENNN!!!"  
  
"KÄÄÄÄÄÄSSSSSSEEEEEEKUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!" ertönte es im Chor, als das Blitzlicht der Kamera hell aufblitzte.  
  
"Arigatou, minna-san!!!"   
  
Danach begaben sich die Ersten zu ihren Wagen. Die meisten Zuschauer aber blieben, um das Spektakel weiter zu beobachten. Manx und Birman hatten als erstes ihren Lhambourgini erreicht und hüpften blitzschnell rein.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir uns endlich mal wieder ein bisschen amüsieren! Wird bestimmt lustig!" kicherte Birman.  
  
"Bestimmt!!! Worauf wartest du dann noch, meine Liebe?" sagte ihre rothaarige Begleiterin daraufhin und gab Birman einen sanften Kuss auf deren rote Lippen.  
  
"Okay, dann halt dich mal fest. Jetzt geht's los!"   
  
Mit diesen Worten startete sie den Motor des schwarzen Sportwagens, der laut aufröhrte, und fuhr mit Leichtigkeit aus der Parklücke und in Richtung Anmeldung. Dort angekommen, nahmen sie als erstes Team ihre abgestempelte Karte entgegen.  
  
"Bis in Kalifornien!!!" rief Birman und trat das Gaspedal durch.   
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen raste der Lhambourgini los und war schon wenige Sekunden später verschwunden. Doch der Wagen mit dem nächsten Team rollte schon an. Oder besser, alle 11 Wagen, die zu Team 6 gehörten. Unter den staunenden Augen der restlichen Teilnehmer und Zuschauer fuhr der Convoy zum Stand.  
  
Rashid, der zusammen mit Quatre im ersten Wagen saß, machte das Fenster auf seiner Seite runter und reichte einen Zettel zu Yamchu hin, der immer noch dort saß.  
  
"Wären Sie so freundlich?" fragte er.  
  
"Aber natürlich!"  
  
Er stempelte die Karte unter den wachsamen Augen von Perser ab und reichte sie dem bärtigen Mann zurück.  
  
"Viel Spaß noch!" sagte Yamchu.   
  
"Oh, den werden wir bestimmt haben! Nicht, Winner-sama?"  
  
"Klar doch! Aber können wir jetzt endlich losfahren?" erwiderte der blonde Junge ungeduldig.  
  
"Oh, natürlich! Verzeihen Sie!"   
  
Rashid machte sein Fenster wieder hoch und daraufhin setzte sich die Kolonne in Bewegung.  
  
~*~  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Reiji ein paar Meter von dem Hotel entfernt in seinem Auto (^^ selbstverständlich Öko) postiert und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen mit seinem Fernglas. Neben ihm auf den Beifahrersitz saß Heero und hielt einen Notizblock samt Stift in der Hand.   
  
"Okay, das nächste! Whiskey – Zebra – Alpha. 9er, 5er, 0er!" sagte er zu dem Jungen neben ihm.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Heero verwirrt.  
  
"Na ja, du versteht schon! WZA 950. Whiskey - Zebra – Alpha. 9er, 5er, 0er." erklärte Reiji, jedoch nicht, ohne einen Blick auf Heeros Hintern zu riskieren.   
  
"Ah, jetzt kapiere ich!" erwiderte der junge Mann und notierte sich die Nummer.   
  
Dann kam für eine ganze Weile kein Auto mehr vorbei und Reiji nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, seine Hand vorsichtig auf Heeros Oberschenkel zu legen. Wie könnte er so einen attraktiven Jungen, der auch noch freiwillig neben ihm saß, nicht beachten?  
  
Der ältere Mann räusperte und fragte dann:  
  
"W...Was hältst davon, wenn wir später noch irgendwo hingehen? Ich kenne da einen Ort, wo ganz viele Bäume sind? Klingt doch gut!"  
  
Bei diesem Wort blitzten Heeros Augen auf und er lächelte Reiji an.  
  
"Bäume? Aber natürlich. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Bäume liebe? Und dass ich Menschen, die Bäume lieben, liebe?  
  
"Äh......ja!"  
  
"OH!!! Ich......"  
  
Heero wollte gerade weiterreden, als Reiji wieder ein paar Scheinwerferlichter kommen sah. Sofort schnappte dieser sich wieder sein Fernglas und beobachtete das Auto.   
  
"Okay, hier ist das nächste Kennzeichen! Es lautet......"  
  
*  
  
"Bis später!!!" rief Dorothy Catalonia und begann wie eine Verrückte zu kichern, als sie den Schein in Empfang nahm und diesen Une gab, bevor sie sich wieder hinters Steuer klemmte.  
  
"Nimm am besten gleich die Abkürzung, sonst verlieren wir nur unnötig Zeit!" erwiderte Une mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
"Hätte ich sowieso gemacht!" schoss Doro zurück.  
  
Dann beruhigte sie sich aber wieder und grinste.  
  
"Dann zeigen wir denen mal, warum man uns "Mad Doro" und "Ice Cold" nennt!" feixte sie und gab Gas, so dass sie mit durchdrehenden Autoreifen das Motel verließ.  
  
Doch sie nahm nicht den Weg wie die anderen Teams vor ihr, sondern fuhr geradeaus, eine kleine Anhöhe hoch und an dem Auto, wo Heero und Reiji drin saßen, vorbei und unter den geschockten Augen der Beiden durch eine kleine Schonung von Tannen hindurch, bis der Pick-up außer Sichtweite war.  
  
*  
  
Reiji und Heero starrten wie vom Donner gerührt auf das Massaker in der Schonung, dass der silberne Pick-up vor ihren Augen veranstaltet hatte.   
  
"Also wirklich. Wie können es diese Raudis wagen, einfach so durch eine Schonung zu rasen und die Bäume zu zerstören. Das werden sie büssen." schwor sich Reiji.  
  
Heero hingegen war den Tränen nahe. Sein Mund zuckte und seine blauen Augen waren wässrig.  
  
"Die armen Bäumchen! Wie kann jemand nur so grausam zu den bemitleidenswerten, armen Bäumchen sein? Sie haben doch niemand etwas zuleide getan! Dabei liebe ich doch Bäume! Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Bäume liebe......WIE KANN MAN NUR SO GEMEEEEEEEEEEEIN SEIN...UÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" schniefte er und begann dann wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen (x.X).  
  
Reiji tat es in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme (-.- *Kein Kommentar* Und ich will deswegen auch keine Flames.).  
  
~*~  
  
Inzwischen war schon über die Hälfte der Teams unterwegs, wobei Team 3 noch mal umkehren musste, weil Zechs Wufei so sehr abgelenkt hatte, dass sie ganz vergessen hatten, ihre abgestempelte Karte entgegenzunehmen. Der Chinese war natürlich nicht begeistert gewesen. Mussten sie jetzt doch den Zeitverlust wieder gut machen.  
  
So raste der schwarze Geländewagen jetzt mit einem Spitzentempo durch die Stadt und über eine riesige Brücke, die sich über einen Fluss spannte. Da es Nacht war, beschlossen sie, die Scheinwerfer auszumachen, um nicht so groß aufzufallen.   
  
"Okay, ich schalte jetzt das Infrarotlicht ein. Wo sind die Brillen?" fragte der Asiat genervt.  
  
"Hier, mein kleiner Drache! Warte, ich setze sie dir auf!" säuselte der blonde Mann daraufhin mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Als beide ihre Spezialbrillen aufgesetzt hatten, schaltete Wufei sämtliche Scheinwerfer und Lichter ab, um unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden.   
Dass die Brillen dabei seltsam rot leuchteten und ein Außenstehender den Eindruck bekommen könnte, dass er von rotäugigen Monstern verfolgt würde, störte die Beiden wenig.  
  
Im Gegenteil, sie lachten sich noch schief und fuhren munter weiter.  
  
*  
  
Auch Youji und Ken waren immer noch bei ihrem roten Ferrari. Während Ken die ganze Zeit lamentierte, dass ihm der Hintern wehtat, versuchte Youji, sich geistig, seelisch und körperlich auf das bevorstehende Abenteuer Autorennen vorzubereiten, in dem er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Bier nahm.   
  
"Oi, Youji. Wir müssen langsam los und mein Hintern tut immer noch weh. Warum musstest du auch letzte Nacht so grob sein? Ich frag mich, wie ich die 5000km überstehen?" jammerte Ken.  
  
Youji ignorierte sein Gejammer und trank seine Flasche aus. Als er fertig war, warf er sie über die Schulter weg und schnappte sich Ken und hob ihn hoch.  
  
"Gen?"  
  
"Hä? Was ist?"  
  
"'alt die Glappe und schteig ein, Gengen! Du fährst."  
  
"Das würde ich ja wirklich liebend gern. Aber ich kann nicht Autofahren!" erwiderte Ken daraufhin.  
  
Youji starrte diesen daraufhin an und Ken starrte zurück. Youji starrte diesen daraufhin an und Ken starrte zurück. Youji starrte diesen daraufhin an und Ken starrte zurück. Youji starrte diesen daraufhin an und Ken starrte zurück.  
  
"Oh, dann muss isch ja fahren!" sagte der Ältere schließlich.  
  
"Äh......ja!"  
  
"....Gut. Dann fahr isch eben!" sagte Youji und ließ Ken auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Dann stieg er selbst ein. Nachdem sie noch einmal alles gecheckt hatten, machten auch sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
*  
  
Auch Duo hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von seinem Schock einigermaßen erholt. Doch jetzt musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass nicht nur fast alle Teams schon weg waren, sondern dass zu allem Übel auch noch Trowa verschwunden war.   
  
"Wo zum Henker ist der Typ abgeblieben? Wie kann er es wagen, einfach so zu verschwinden? Den mach ich platt, wenn er es wagt, wieder zu kommen." schimpfte Duo in voller Lautstärke, so dass er absolut nicht zu überhören war, als er zurück zum Krankenwagen stapfte.  
  
Doch wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Kaum hatte sich der Junge mit dem langen Zopf in Bewegung gesetzt, tippte ihn jemand an der Schulter an. Immer noch wütend, drehte sich Duo um und verpasste der Person hinter ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken, die daraufhin einen schmerzhaften Laut von sich gab.   
  
Zuerst dachte er, dass es Trowa wäre. Doch als der langhaarige Junge näher hinsah, bemerkte er, dass einer dieser Jungs war, die immer mit dieser Terrenis herumgehangen hatten.  
  
"Sorry! Hab dich wohl verwechselt!" lachte Duo verlegen.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich soll dir nur ausrichten, dass dein Partner dich bei eurem Fahrzeug erwartet! Mehr nicht!" murmelte Ikazuchi, sich seine schmerzende Nase reibend.  
  
"OH...............Dann danke und sorry noch mal wegen dem Kinnhaken! War echt nicht böse gemeint!" entgegnete Duo verdutzt und stampfte davon, den verdutzten Jungen zurücklassend.  
  
"Idiot!" murmelte dieser.  
  
*  
  
Beim Krankenwagen wartete Trowa schon auf Duo mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.   
  
"Gute Nachrichten! Ich konnte noch einen Arzt auftreiben, wie du es wolltest." feixte er.  
  
"Echt?"   
  
"Ja. Er ist schon im Wagen. Aber erwarte nicht zuviel. Die Zeit war ziemlich knapp gewesen."  
  
Duo war neugierig geworden. Er war wie zum Zerreißen gespannt, wie er wohl aussehen würde. Vielleicht war es ein hübscher Bishounen, der genauso wie sein verschwundener Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums. Oh ja. Der war so süß gewesen.  
  
Duo seufzte und öffnete die Seitentür des Krankenwagens, nur um sie dann wieder zuzuschmeißen, nachdem er einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte. Mit einem unbeschreibbaren Blick und kreidebleich im Gesicht drehte er sich wieder um.  
  
"WAS......IST......DAS?" stotterte er.  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Trowa verwirrt.   
  
"Dieses...Etwas...dieses Monster da drin!" gestikulierte Duo in Richtung Wagen, erntete aber nur einen verwirrten Blick von Trowa.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge seufzte daraufhin wieder und öffnete erneut die Tür. Diese gab den Blick auf einen jungen Mann mit kurzen, silbergrauen Haaren und weißem Arztkittel frei (*hier Phantom der Oper – Orgelmusik*). Eigentlich nichts Erschreckendes.   
  
Wären da nicht die schwarze Augenklappe über dem linken Auge, das von tiefen Narben zerfurchte Gesicht und die Tatsache, dass der Mann gerade mit seiner Zunge das Skalpell in seiner Hand ableckte. Kurzum, der Mann sah aus, als wäre er aus einer Irrenanstalt entlaufen.  
  
"ICH MEINE DAS!" erwiderte Duo mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
"Ach das. Das ist Dr. Farfarello (O.o *Kein Kommentar), der Leiter der hiesigen Psychiatrie. Er hat gerade Urlaub und ist einverstanden, das Rennen mit uns zu fahren. Kostenlos! Ist das nicht toll?" jauchzte Trowa.  
  
"Aha!" war alles, was Duo dazu erwidern konnte. Er starrte immer noch auf den Mann vor ihm. Dann, plötzlich, bewegte dieser sich auch noch und ging auch auf ihn zu.  
  
"IIIIIEEEEEKKKKKKK.........." machte Duo und versteckte blitzschnell hinter Trowas Rücken.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihren Spaß haben, Dr. Farfarello!" sagte Trowa, auf einmal doch nervös.  
  
"Hnnn.........Nur eine Frage. Wird Gott durch dieses Rennen leiden?" fragte er, todernst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Duo und Trowa sahen sich verwirrt an und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Dann nickten sie heftig.  
  
"Gut. Fahren wir!" erwiderte Farfarello und begab sich wieder zurück in den Wagen.   
  
"Darüber reden wir noch!" zischte Duo zu Trowa, bevor er zum Wagen ging  
  
Die beiden Jungen gesellten sich ein paar Minuten dazu. Duo auf den Beifahrersitz und Trowa als Fahrer. Schließlich starteten auch sie und machten sich auf den Weg in das Abenteuer Yaoi – Rennen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*sich suchend umschau* Juhuuuu, Sinn für Humor, wo bist du? Muss sich wohl versteckt haben *grummel* Nun gut. Das Rennen ist gestartet. Bleiben noch ein paar Fragen übrig. Welche Gaststars sollen in welchen Rollen auftauchen? Welche Pleiten und Pannen sollen den einzelnen Teams zustoßen? UND welches Team soll gewinnen?  
  
Ich hoffe auf eure Vorschläge und Ideen. Besonders zur letzten Frage. Ihr könnt ja abstimmen und das Team mit den meisten Stimmen wird (eventuell) gewinnen. Na ja und falls es euch doch ein wenig gefallen hat, schreibt mir:  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
Ja ne!   
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	6. Endlich unterwegs I

~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nachdem letztendlich auch der letzte Teilnehmer nun im Rennen war, lichteten sich die Reihen der Zuschauer schnell, da es ja nichts mehr zu sehen gab. Aber die meisten würden sich natürlich auch so schnell wie möglich auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien machen, um zu sehen, wer denn der Sieger sein würde.  
  
Und nach einer halben Stunde warteten eigentlich nur noch einige wenige auf dem Parkplatz. Genauer gesagt waren es eigentlich nur noch die Jungs von Reideen, Perser sowie Yamchu und Tenshinhan. Denn aus unerklärlichen Gründen war ihnen ihre Meisterin...ähm ich meine natürlich Chefin, die Autorin Terrenis (^^), abhanden gekommen, kurz nachdem das Rennen gestartet war.  
  
"Habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte Kazuya den Rest der Truppe.  
  
Die acht Jungs schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.   
  
"Seltsam. Sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!" murmelte er.  
  
"Ika-chan ist auch noch nicht da. Wahrscheinlich sucht er immer noch!" sagte Ace daraufhin.  
  
Doch wenn man vom Teufel sprach...Im gleichen Augenblick kam besagter Junge angetrabt, sich immer noch seine schmerzende Nase reibend. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Ika-chan?" fragte Ace besorgt.  
  
"Ja, ja. Mir geht's bestens. Nur mal davon abgesehen, dass mich dieser eine Typ mit diesem seltsamen langen Zopf mit einem Sandsack verwechselt hat, geht's mir wirklich blendend!" meckerte der Junge mit der Stachelfrisur.  
  
Tröstend nahm ihn Ace daraufhin in die Arme.  
  
"Ach, was können wir denn machen, um meinen kleinen Ika-chan aufzuheitern? Ach ja, wie wär's denn mit.........einem Lutscher???" grinste er und zauberte einen riesigen, in sämtlichen Farben leuchtenden Lutscher hervor.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass mein kleines Ika-chan-Putzilein ihn haben will, oder nicht?"   
  
"Au ja. BITTE, BITTE, BITTE!!!" bettelte Ikazuchi und nahm seinen Lutscher in Empfang und begann glücklich an ihm lecken.  
  
"Siehst du, das ist doch schon gleich viel besser, nicht?" säuselte Ace und zerzauste Ikazuchis Stachelfrisur.   
  
Inzwischen hatte der Rest riesige Schweißtropfen an ihren Köpfen, während sie mit fassungslosen Gesichtern und offenen Mündern die beiden jungen Männer beobachteten, die sich gerade plötzlich wie zwei Kleinkinder benahmen. Selbst Perser war sprachlos.  
  
Schließlich, nach einer langen Schweigezeit, ergriff Yamchu schließlich das Wort.  
  
"Eine dumme Frage. Benehmen die sich öfters so?"  
  
Wieder herrschte wieder Schweigen.  
  
"Normalerweise eigentlich nicht!" erwiderte Kazuya schließlich zögernd.  
  
"Nein, nur wenn sie mal wieder ihre Ich - hab – Lust – mich – wie – ein – Kleinkind – zu – benehmen – Phase haben, so wie jetzt!" ergänzte Ginga nüchtern, während Shinobu unerwartet an seinem Ohr zu knabbern begann. Er hörte aber auf, als Ginga ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen verpasste und grinste nur dämlich.  
  
"AHA!" war der einzige Kommentar von Yamchu und auch von Tenshinhan.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" rief dann plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme dazwischen.   
  
Und dann erschien auch schon der passende Kopf dazu zwischen den Jungs.  
  
"Terrenis-sama!!!" riefen alle aus.  
  
"Natürlich ich. Wer sollte es denn sonst sein? Der Weihnachtsmann? Könnte mir nun mal jemand verraten, was hier los ist?"   
  
Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, sondern zeigte nur auf die Szene vor ihnen, worauf die Autorin auch schweißtropfte.   
  
"Oje. Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie mal wieder ihre Ich - hab – Lust – mich – wie – ein – Kleinkind – zu – benehmen – Phase haben?"  
  
Alle nickten nur und Terrenis seufzte.  
  
"Na dann muss es wohl sein. Sonst geht das die nächsten Wochen so!"   
  
Sie holte erneut tief Luft und dann...  
  
"ACE! Ikazuchi! HÖRT SOFORT AUF MIT DEM SCHEISS ODER ICH WERDE STINKIG! BEI FUSS UND ZWAR PRONTO!!!" schrie sie erneut, wie immer mit dem gewünschten Erfolg.  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer hörten sofort auf und schauten leicht verwirrt in die Richtung, wo die Anderen standen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragten sie mit unschuldiger Miene.  
  
Der Rest schweißtropfte erneut, doch schließlich hatten sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff.   
  
"Ich glaube, die sollten mal wirklich dringend zum Psychiater!" sagte Ginga.  
  
"STIMMT!"  
  
Nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr, diesmal Kazuyas, fand die Autorin, dass es wirklich an der Zeit war, aufzubrechen.  
  
"Ich finde, es ist wirklich an der Zeit, aufzubrechen. Die ersten werden bald am Checkpoint eintreffen. Kazuya, Ginga, Kyle, Masato, Shinobu. Ihr begleitet mich schon in Richtung Kalifornien. Die Anderen bringen Perser-san zum Checkpoint und wenn alle durch sind, kommt ihr einfach nach. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Was ist mit uns?" fragte Tenshinhan.   
  
"Ihr müsst natürlich mit. Irgendjemand muss ja die Wagen kontrollieren! Außerdem könnt ihr ja fliegen, also dürfte das Mithalten kein Problem sein!"  
  
"Auch wieder wahr!!!" erwiderte Yamchu daraufhin.  
  
"Nun gut, dann können wir ja aufbrechen!" jubilierte die Autorin fröhlich und begab sich zu ihren fünf Bishounen.  
  
Doch bevor sie aufbrachen, stellte Kazuya noch eine letzte Frage:  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wo Sie gewesen sind? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Ach, ich hab doch nur ein paar Fotos gemacht und meine Sachen geholt. Kein Grund, um sich zu sorgen! Trotzdem irgendwie süß von dir, Kazuya-chan! Nun gut, aber jetzt los nach Kalifornien." rief sie und landete glücklich in Kazuyas Armen (O_O *tropf*).  
  
Der junge Mann mit den langen, roten Haaren hielt die Autorin fest und fuhr seine stählernen Flügel aus, genau wie die Anderen. Dann erhoben sich die Fünf in die Lüfte und auf ging es in Richtung Ziel, während der Rest sich auch aufmachte.  
  
~*~  
  
Doch was war denn nun alles seit dem Start passiert? Schauen wir mal.  
  
~*~  
  
Team 1  
  
Es waren erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seit sie losgefahren waren. Duo seufzte und knipste die Innenbeleuchtung in der Fahrerkabine an, damit er den Flyer und danach die Karte studieren konnte, während Trowa den Wagen fuhr. Im hinteren Teil konnte er Farfarello hören, der vor sich hinkicherte.  
  
Obwohl er neugierig war, was der Typ nun wieder, traute sich der Junge mit dem langen Zopf nicht, nachzuschauen. Aber schließlich siegte doch seine Neugier und er beschloss, wenigstens einen kleinen Blick zu riskieren und schob den kleinen Vorhang, der beide Teile des Wagens trennte, beiseite. Doch das hätte er lieber lassen sollen. Denn Duo fiel vor Schreck fast um, als er sah, was ihr "Arzt" gerade trieb.  
  
Farfie war nämlich immer noch mächtig damit beschäftigt, sein Skalpell mit der Zunge abzulecken. Nur dass diesmal etwas Rotes an der Klinge klebte und Farfarello es mit Genuss ableckte. Und da merkte Duo auch, was das Rote war. Nämlich Blut, das aus einer Schnittwunde an Farfarellos Arm sickerte. Prompt wurde Duo schlecht und er drehte sich sofort wieder um.  
  
"Sag mal, wo hast du denn nur diesen Freak aufgetrieben? Anderseits...ich will's lieber nicht wissen!" fragte er Trowa.   
  
"Na ja, seine Praxis sah schon ein wenig merkwürdig aus.'Ne Menge Messer und so an der Wand. War schon echt komisch." antwortete dieser.  
  
"Ich sagte, ich will's nicht wissen."  
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
"Vergiss es!  
  
"Aber!"  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala...Ich hör dich nicht...lalalalalalalalalalalalala!" sang Duo, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt.   
  
Trowa rollte nur mit den Augen. Er fuhr einfach weiter, bis er auf einmal vor sich mehrere Lichter und Autos sah. Anscheinend ein Unfall.  
  
"He Duo. Da scheint ein Unfall passiert zu sein. Vielleicht sollten wir mal anhalten."  
  
"Klar doch. Wir haben ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun!" meckerte dieser wieder.  
  
Trowa nahm die Antwort als ein Ja und fuhr ran. Es war tatsächlich ein Unfall, der Duo aber ehrlich gesagt überhaupt interessierte, bis...  
  
Tja, bis sich erneut ein Hinterteil in sein Blickfeld schob, dass ihm äußerst bekannt vorkam.   
  
(Irgendwo her kenne ich diesen Hintern. Aber woher nur?) dachte er so bei sich.  
  
Dann bewegten sich der Hintern und dessen Besitzer auf den Krankenwagen zu und da ging Duo ein Licht auf.   
  
(Natürlich. Dieser Hintern. Das kann nur mein Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums sein. Der Wahnsinn!)  
  
Eine Minute später erschien Heeros Gesicht an Duos Seite und dieser fing sofort zu sabbern und zu hecheln an.  
  
(Er ist es. Mein Traumtyp. Ich wusste doch, dass ich diesen knackigen Hintern kenne. Und diese Augen. Und dieses Zahnpastalächeln. Echt geil!)  
  
"Hallöchen, könnten Sie uns eventuell helfen? Wir hatten einen kleinen Unfall und...Oh, Sie sind es!" erwiderte Heero, als er Duo endlich erkannte und gab ihm sein schönstes Zahnpastalächeln.  
  
"H...H...Hi!!!" hechelte Duo, dessen Hormone wieder voll aktiv waren.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
**Also was war passiert? Kurz nachdem das Team von Dorothy Catalonia die Schonung zerstört hatte, hatten Reiji und Heero beschlossen, das Auto zu verfolgen. Dummerweise wurden sie dabei von Team 3, das keine Lichter an hatte, gestreift und verursachten diesen kleinen Crash. Das nur als kurze Zwischeninfo. **  
  
"Also, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein, Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums?" grinste Duo.  
  
"Also mir nicht. Aber mein Begleiter, Mr.......Mr.......Mr......."  
  
"Takatori!" erwiderte Reiji, der mittlerweile dazu gestoßen war und sich ein Taschentuch an seine blutende Stirn hielt.  
  
Duo beäugte ihn vorsichtig.  
  
(Was zur Hölle macht dieser alte Knacker bei meinem Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums?)   
  
"Ja Mr. Takatori ist verletzt. Und sie sind ja Sanitäter. Vielleicht könnten Sie ihn ja verarzten oder so etwas Ähnliches!" schlug Heero vor.   
  
"Klar doch. Steigen Sie doch hinten ein. Und der Traumtyp mit dem süßesten Hintern des ganzen Universums kommt hier nach vorne." erwiderte Duo und öffnete sie, um Heero einsteigen zu lassen, während Reiji nach hinten ging.  
  
"Arigatou!" erwiderte Heero und schenkte Duo wieder eins seiner funkelnden Zahnpastalächeln.  
  
Doch kaum war er im Inneren des Wagens angekommen, schrie Duo:  
  
"Gib sofort Gas!"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Mach schon!" schnauzte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf und sofort trat Trowa das Gaspedal durch, so dass die Räder durchdrehten und der Wagen wie eine Kanonenkugel losschoss. Mit der Folge, das Reiji, der gerade einsteigen wollte, das Gleichgewicht verlor, nach hinten stolperte und dort ohnmächtig liegen blieb.  
  
Heero, der von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte, machte es sich indes im vorderen Teil des Wagens gemütlich. Doch dann beschloss er noch, nachzuschauen, wie es seinem Begleiter ging und schaute kurz durch den Vorhang nach hinten. Nur dass dieser nicht da war.  
  
"He, ihr habt diesen Mr.......Mr.......Wie hieß er denn noch gleich?" überlegte Heero verzweifelt.   
  
"TAKATORI!!!" antworteten Duo und Trowa zusammen.   
  
"Ja genau den. Wir müssen zurück und ihn holen." erwiderte Heero und schaute die beiden Jungen an. Diese schauten sich selber gegenseitig an.  
  
"Tja, das würden wir ja gerne machen, aber wir sind zurzeit unterwegs nach Kalifornien. Aber wir können ihn ja auf dem Rückweg wieder einsammeln." sagte Duo schließlich.  
  
Für einen langen Moment schwieg Heero, weil er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vorging.   
  
"Ihr seid gar keine Sanitäter, stimmt's?" sagte er dann.  
  
"Nö, wir sind Rennfahrer, die unbedingt ein Rennen gewinnen wollen!" grinste Duo.  
  
"Und was ist das für ein Rennen?" fragte der junge Japaner, neugierig geworden.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, das es von so einer beknackten Yaoi – Fanfic – Autorin veranstaltet wird!" brummte Duo.  
  
*  
  
Inzwischen irgendwo über dem Mittelwesten.  
  
"HAAAAAATSCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" kam es aus dem Mund der Autorin, als sie heftig nieste.  
  
"Gesundheit! Ist alles okay oder haben Sie sich erkältet, Terrenis-sama?" fragte Kazuya.  
  
"Eigentlich nicht. Ich schätze, irgendjemand redet gerade über mich!" antwortete diese.  
  
"OH!"  
  
*  
  
Unterdessen hatten Duo und Trowa alles über das Rennen erzählt und dieser hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.  
  
"Okay, dann werde ich euch begleiten! Klingt eigentlich ganz lustig. Aber ich werde erst mal kurz nach hinten gehen. Einverstanden?"  
  
"Klar doch, Süßer!" feixte Duo und zeigte Trowa sein Victoryzeichen, während Heero nach hinten verschwand.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Dr. Farfarello erschreckt ihn nicht zu sehr!" erwiderte Trowa nüchtern.  
  
"Wen...Oh Shit, den hab ich total vergessen! Ich hoffe, der Freak verschreckt meinen Süßen nicht!" murrte der Andere.  
  
  
Als Heero im hinteren Teil des Wagens sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Er sah einen Mann mit kurzen, silbernen Haaren vor sich, der irgendwie beschäftigt schien. Heero tippte ihn an der Schulter an.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie......"   
  
Er verstummte vor Schreck und seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Mann sich umdrehte (*wieder Phantom der Oper – Orgelmusik*) und sein einzelnes, goldfarbenes Auge auf ihn richtete. Die winzige Lampe machte das narbige Gesicht von Farfarello noch unheimlicher, während dieser weiter an seinem Skalpell leckte.  
  
"Ah, Frischfleisch. Gott wird so was von leiden......Hihihihihihihihi!" kicherte Farfie, während er sich Heero näherte.   
  
Entsetzt stolperte dieser zurück und begann dann wie am Spieß zu schreien, so dass man ihn kilometerweit hören konnte:  
  
"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EIN MONSTER!"  
  
~*~  
  
Team 2  
  
Youji und Ken hatten schon einen guten Vorsprung raus gefahren.  
  
"Wie weid ischt es noch bisch zum Scheggpoind, Gengen?" fragte Youji, an seinem Priesterkragen zupfend.  
  
"Äh, noch ca. zehn Kilometer. Dann sind wir da!"  
  
"Gud. Gib mir mal ein Bier. Isch hab Durst." sagte Youji daraufhin.  
  
Ken seufzte und beugte sich nach unten, um in der Tüte zu kramen, die zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte. Doch er kramte und kramte, fand aber nichts.  
  
"Gomen, Youji-kun. Aber ich kann dein Bier nicht finden. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Du solltest wirklich nicht soviel trinken!" stammelte Ken daraufhin.  
  
Doch er erntete nur einen finsteren Blick vom Fahrer.  
  
"Du schbinnst wohl. Du weischt gans genau, dass isch meine Portion Algohol brauche. Rügg mal rüber und übernimm mal das Schdeuer für 'ne Minute."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Während Ken sein Bestes tat, um den Ferrari auf der Straße zu halten, war Youji zwischen dessen Beine abgetaucht, um die Supermarkttüte zu durchsuchen (^^ Stellt euch das mal bildlich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel vor *hentaigrin*). Dabei kam er mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt an Kens, ähm, bestes Stück.  
  
Dieser keuchte auf, als 1000 Volt starke Schauer durch seinen Körper zu rasen schienen und er mächtige Probleme hatte, das Auto auf der Straße zu halten.   
  
"Gott, Youji. Hör sofort damit auf." japste er.  
  
Verwirrt schaute Youji, der mittlerweile gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, nach oben und erblickte dann Kens kleines Problem. Sofort stahl sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er fing an zu kichern.  
  
"Wie mir scheind, 'ast du ein gleines Broblem. Soll isch dir dabei helfen, Gengen?" entgegnete Youji mit zuckersüßer Stimme.  
  
Ken wurde puterrot und nickte nur. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ganze gut ging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy, ich lass euch mit diesen Cliffhanger zappeln. Gott, ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass ich so was fabriziere.  
  
Mich interessiert immer noch, wer nun gewinnen soll. Wenn ihr Ideen und Vorschläge habt, schreibt mir.  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
Ja ne!   
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^   
  
Fanfiction.net – ID: http://208.179.37.40/profile.php?userid=122641 


	7. Endlich unterwegs II

~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Team 3   
  
Wufei und Zechs waren schon gut vorangekommen. Im Moment überquerten sie eine lange Brücke, die über einen breiten Fluss führte.  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch bis zu diesem Checkpoint?" fragte der Chinese, seine Augen immer fest auf die Straße gerichtet.   
  
"Ungefähr 20 km. Sollten wir locker in 5-6 Minuten schaffen." erwiderte Zechs und wandte sich wieder seinen ganzen blinkenden und blitzenden Instrumenten zu, die sich im hinteren Teil des Geländewagens befanden und die der Blonde mit Freude in den Augen betrachtete.   
  
"Hach, sind das nicht ein paar tolle Lichter? Sie blinken und funkeln so schön. Ich frage mich, was für eine Funktion die haben?" kicherte der Blonde.  
  
"Hnnn!" antwortete Wufei schweißtropfend daraufhin und rollte nur mit seinen Augen, obwohl er im Moment lieber seinen Kopf gegen irgendetwas Hartes geschlagen hätte.  
  
(Und so etwas ist mein Konstrukteur!) dachte er.  
  
~*~  
  
Team 4  
  
Nun ja, man könnte sagen, dass Team 4 inzwischen seine ganz eigene Form der Fortbewegung gefunden hatte. Sie fuhren immer noch auf ihrem Motorrad, aber hatten ein klitzekleines Schwerkraftproblem, das sich schon kurz nach dem Start eingestellt hatte.   
  
Es hatte sich nämlich dummerweise herausgestellt, dass Bradley doch besser hätte fahren sollen und nicht nur als Beifahrer hätte mitfahren sollen. Denn kurz nachdem sie das Motel verlassen hatten, hatte sich das Vorderrad wie durch Zauberhand vom Asphalt gehoben und so fuhren sie seit geschlagenen 85 Kilometern nur auf den Hinterrad (^^*kicher*).  
  
"Äh Braddy, bist du sicher, dass du nicht irgendwie etwas zugenommen hast?" fragte Omi.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, Sweetie. Aber schließlich trage ich ja unser ganzes Gepäck auf den Rücken und dass ist ja auch nicht gerade das leichteste, wie du weißt?"  
  
"OH!...Hast ja Recht! Aber hast du wirklich Lust, die nächsten 30 Stunden nur so zu fahren? Schließlich wollen wir ja keinen Weltrekord aufstellen, sondern nur ein Rennen gewinnen!" schmollte der Jüngere.   
  
"Ach reg dich ab, Omi-chan. Ist doch mal was Anderes und außerdem nutzt sich dadurch der Vorderreifen nicht so ab!" lächelte Brad.  
  
"Stimmt auch wieder! Na denn...Auf geht's!" rief Omi und gab noch mehr Gas.  
  
*  
  
Team 5  
  
"Ach, ist das nicht herrlich? Herrliche 5000 km nur freier Highway und Spaß! Was meinst du, Aya?" fragte Nagi.  
  
"Hnnn!" kam die Antwort.  
  
"Okay, weißt du, wie weit es noch bis zum Checkpoint ist? Dann wäre ich glücklich!"  
  
"Hnnn!"  
  
"Fein, ich schau mal selber nach. Bemüh dich nicht!"   
  
Nagi kramte den Flyer aus dem Handschuhfach hervor und schaute darauf.  
  
"Okay, noch ungefähr 10 km bis dahin. Wir dürften also bald da sein!"   
  
"Hnnn!"  
  
Nagi schweißtropfte. Sein Freund war ja mal wieder gesprächig wie lange nicht.  
  
"He, da ist ja mal wieder jemand äußerst gesprächig!" bemerkte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Hnnn!"   
  
Das war zuviel. Nagi beschloss, seinen wandelnden Eisblock, der sein Freund war, erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Er nahm aus seinem Rucksack seinen tragbaren CD – MP3 – Player raus und begann Musik zu hören. Er summte die ersten Töne zu Dir En Greys "Macabre" mit und versank ganz in Gedanken.  
  
Bis der Wagen plötzlich eine superscharfe Vollbremsung hinlegte und Nagi aus seinem Traum gerissen wurde. Verwirt schaute er sich um, sich fragend, warum Aya so plötzlich gebremst hatte.  
  
Der Grund dafür war ungefähr 1,85 m groß, hatte grüne Augen, eine orangefarbene Haarmähne und einen unglaublich sexy anzuschauenden Body und stand am Straßenrand mit ausgestreckten Daumen und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass Aya angehalten hatte.  
  
Wer würde denn da schon widerstehen können? Aya ließ sein Fenster runter und der Mann steckte seinen Kopf rein.   
  
"Ihr fahrt nicht zufällig nach LA, oder? Könnt ihr mich vielleicht ein Stück mitnehmen?" fragte er.  
  
"Klar doch. Hüpf rein!" erwiderte Aya.  
  
Der Rotschopf ging auf Nagis Seite des Autos und öffnete sie.  
  
"Hallöchen, mein Name ist Schuldig. Lässt du eventuell rein?" fragte er Nagi.   
  
Dieser beäugte den Neuankömmling skeptisch, ließ ihn aber dann auf den Rücksitz. Trotzdem schwor er sich, den Typen im Auge zu behalten. Wer weiß, was der vorhatte.   
  
*  
  
Team 6  
  
Auch die elf Wagen des arabischen Teams von Quatre und seinen 41 Begleitern näherten sich stetig dem Checkpoint. Nicht dass sie irgendwie zu übersehen wären. Sie erregten schon eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit. Wer würde denn auch schon eine Kolonne von 11 weißen, schweineteuren Rolls Royce übersehen, die alle schnurstracks in einer Linie fahren! Wohl kaum jemand.  
  
"Wie weit noch, Rashid?" fragte Quatre seinen älteren Beifahrer.   
  
"Also, soweit wie ich das bis jetzt ersehen kann, müssen wir noch 25 km hinter uns bringen, bis wir den Checkpoint erreichen." erwiderte dieser daraufhin.   
  
"Echt noch so weit?" fragte der blonde Araber ungläubig.  
  
"Ich fürchte ja."  
  
"Ach, so ein Mist. Dabei habe ich so einen Durst. So ein richtig schön frisch aufgebrühter Tee wäre jetzt das Beste." seufzte der Blonde.   
  
"Oh, wenn's nur dass ist. Damit kann ich dienen. Ich hab doch erst vor ein paar Minuten frischen Tee aufgesetzt. Ich kann Ihnen sofort eine Tasse einschenken, wenn Sie es wünschen, Winner-sama." erwiderte der bärtige Mann.  
  
"Au ja, das wäre wirklich echt nett. Danke Rashid." jauchzte der Araber fröhlich.  
  
Der ältere Mann öffnete das große Handschuhfach, dessen Inhalt sich doch als ziemlich überraschend herausstellte. Anstatt vieler Landkarten, die man doch eher darin vermutet hätte, befand sich ein elektrischer Teekocher dort drin, der seine Energie mit vom Motor bekam (^^O *big sweatdrop*).   
  
Rashid nahm eine Tasse von den beiden Teesets, die sich in einem speziellen Fach daneben befanden, und goss etwas von dem dampfenden Tee ein. Dann reichte er die Tasse Quatre.   
  
"Bitte sehr, Winner-sama!"   
  
"Vielen Dank, Rashid!" sagte der blonde Junge und begann genüsslich, seinen Tee zu schlürfen, während er weiterfuhr.   
  
"Der Tee ist wirklich hervorragend, Rashid!"  
  
"Danke sehr. Es war eine geniale Idee von ihnen, den Teekocher für dieses Rennen einzubauen. Vor allem bei ihrem Teekonsum." antwortete Rashid daraufhin.  
  
"Ich weiß, Rashid, ich weiß!" lächelte Quatre und trank weiter.  
  
*  
  
Team 7  
  
Manx and Birman hatte inzwischen die ersten Probleme mit den Hütern des Gesetzes. Irgendwie hatte es ein Polizeiwagen geschafft, an dem schwarzen Sportwagen trotz hoher Geschwindigkeit dranzubleiben und an die Seite zu winken. Jetzt saßen beide im Wagen und warteten darauf, dass ihr Verfolger aus dem Auto ausstieg.  
  
"Toll, wer konnte denn ahnen, dass der die ganze Zeit an uns dranbleiben kann. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" fragte Manx besorgt.  
  
Birman, die den Polizisten durch ihren Rückspiegel auf ihr Auto zukommen sah, lächelte nur neckisch.  
  
"Na was wir immer machen. Unsere Trumpfkarten ausspielen und mit den Jungs spielen. Was sonst?" erwiderte sie kichernd und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Catsuits so weit, dass man den tiefen Ausschnitt ihres Dekolletés sehen konnte.  
  
Manx errötete, machte aber das Gleiche mit ihrem schwarzen Catsuit. Dann stiegen beide aus dem Lhambourgini aus und warteten hinten auf dem Polizisten. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
"Nun, Ladies, Sie beide haben eine Menge zu erklären. Aber erst zeigen Sie mal bitte Ihren Führerschein und Ihre Papiere." sagte der Gesetzeshüter.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber normalerweise fahre ich wirklich nicht so schnell und halte mich immer an die vorgeschriebene Geschwindigkeit, Officer!" erwiderte Birman mit unschuldiger Miene und gab sie ihm.  
  
"Nun ja, wir machen alle Fehler. Aber 240 km/h in der Stadt? Diese Straße gehört zum Stadtgebiet." sagte der Polizist daraufhin.  
  
"Es tut uns Leid, Officer!" antwortete beide Frauen.   
  
"Gott, ist das schwül!" hauchte Manx plötzlich und fächelte sich etwas Luft mit ihrer Hand zu. Dann öffnete sie ihren Catsuit noch mehr, so dass der Polizist einen noch deutlicheren Einblick in ihr Dekolleté bekam und nervös schluckte.   
  
Bei Birman bekam er den gleichen Anblick zu sehen und ein Lächeln von beiden Frauen. Schließlich, nach langem Zögern, gab er Birman die Papiere zurück.  
  
"Na ja, wir machen alle mal Fehler. Ich werde Sie diesmal mit einer Verwarnung gehen lassen. Aber solange Sie hier sind, halten Sie sich an die Geschwindigkeit. Verstanden?" sagte er.  
  
"Natürlich, Officer! Und vielen Dank!" erwiderten die beiden Frauen und gingen wieder zu ihrem Lhambourgini, breit grinsend.   
  
Auch der Polizist ging wieder zu seinem Streifenwagen, als plötzlich zwei weitere Autos mit Spitzengeschwindigkeit vorbeirasten. Die Teams von Relena und Lucrezia sowie Dorothy und Une rasten vorbei und jubelten und grinsten dem armen Polizisten zu. Der war erst wie erstarrt, doch dann startete er seinen Wagen und nahm die Verfolgung auf.   
  
"Die spinnen ja wohl, hier so rumzurasen." murmelte er zu sich.  
  
Manx und Birman waren unterdessen wieder in ihren Wagen und lachten sich schief.  
  
"Das war einfach super. Aber jetzt sollten wir die verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen und das so schnell wie möglich!" erwiderte die Rothaarige.  
  
"Dann halt dich fest!" rief Birman und gab Gas. Bald war auch der Lhambourgini wieder unterwegs in Richtung Checkpoint.  
  
*  
  
Inzwischen am Checkpoint...  
  
Ein Rauschen war in der Luft zu hören und wenige Momente später landeten 7 Bishounen in der kleinen, verlassenen Raststätte an der Straße. Ace und Ikazuchi setzten Perser, den sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatten, vorsichtig ab und gesellten sich mit ihm zu den Anderen.  
  
"Okay, das ist also der Checkpoint! Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hisho die Anderen.   
  
"Warten. Was sonst? Da fällt mir ein, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beide fliegen könnt und ganz ohne Flügel!" fragte Ace Yamchu und Tenshinhan.  
  
  
Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern.   
  
"Gelernt ist gelernt!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
"Aha...!" war Ace' einzige Antwort.  
  
"Toll, aber sollen wir jetzt die ganze Zeit stehen, oder was? Hier gibt's keine einzige Bank, wo man sich mal hinsetzen könnte. Und ich hab nicht vor, hier ewig zu stehen!" meckerte Ikazuchi plötzlich.  
  
"Ach, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, Ika-chan!" lächelte Ace.  
  
Als die Anderen die Beiden beobachten, schwante ihnen Übles.  
  
"Sagt mal, die wollen doch nicht schon wieder so wie vorhin anfangen?" fragte Hayate nervös.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich könnte es mir fast vorstellen! Es sei denn, wir finden eine Sitzgelegenheit." sagte Tenshinhan.  
  
"Wenn das alles ist, damit kann ich dienen! Hauptsache, die Beiden hören damit auf!" entgegnete Yamchu.  
  
Er nahm aus seinem Rucksack, den er bei sich trug, eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel heraus und öffnete sie. Darin waren mehrere verschiedenfarbige Kapseln enthalten. Yamchu nahm eine rote heraus und drückte kurz darauf, um sie dann schnell wegzuwerfen. Es gab ein lautes Zischen und eine Wolke erschien für einen Moment.  
  
Als sie sich wieder verzogen hatte, standen ein Gartenpavillon aus Stoff und ein langer Tisch mit zwei Bänken da, die genug Platz für 8 Leute boten.   
  
"Reicht das, dass ihr euch wieder normal benehmt?" fragte Yamchu.  
  
Nicht dass er irgendwie eine Antwort bekam. Die Bishounen von Reideen waren nämlich noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Bauklötze zu staunen. Yamchu kicherte, als er sah, wie den Fünf bald die Augen aus den Höhlen fielen.  
  
"Der Wahnsinn! Wie hast du denn das gemacht?" hauchte Ikazuchi schließlich.  
  
"Betriebsgeheimnis! Dann nehmt doch bitte Platz! Oder wollt ihr vielleicht doch stehen bleiben?" fragte Yamchu.  
  
Das löste die Anspannung der Anderen und alle machten es sich auf den Bänken bequem, während Yamchu noch einen kleinen Tisch für später aufbaute und dann auch zu dem Rest ging und sich neben seinem Freund hinsetzte. Dann warteten alle gemeinsam darauf, dass die Teams endlich eintrudelten.   
  
Sie warteten und warteten und warteten und warteten und warteten und warteten und warteten und warteten. Die eine Seite schaute die andere an und umgekehrt. Die eine Seite schaute die andere an und umgekehrt. Die eine Seite schaute die andere an und umgekehrt. Die eine Seite schaute die andere an und umgekehrt. Das ging die nächsten 9 Minuten so, bis schließlich Hisho genug hatte.  
  
"Also irgendwie ist das langweilig! Hat nicht jemand irgendwas mit, damit wir nicht an Eintönigkeit sterben?" fragte er.  
  
Für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille und ratlose Blicke wanderten hin und her.  
  
"Äh...ich hab ein paar Karten mit, falls dass hilft!" sagte Fujimaru schließlich zögernd.  
  
Die Anderen schauten ihn mit perplexen Gesichtern an, bevor sie zu grinsen begannen.   
  
"Du bist der Beste! Gib gleich mal her!" rief Hisho und begann die Karten zu mischen, nachdem er sie in Empfang genommen hatte.   
  
"Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was wir spielen? Rommé oder Mau-Mau?" fragte Ace, nach den beiden Lieblingsspielen der Jungs fragend.  
  
Ja, ja. Welch schwierige Entscheidung!  
  
*  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Kalifornien...  
  
"Gott sei Dank, endlich da!" seufzte eine erschöpfte Autorin, als sie mit ihren Bishounen endlich vor einer Super – Luxusvilla landete und das exquisite Anwesen betrachtete (^^: He, wenn schon, denn schon!).  
  
"Warum gehen wir nicht rein, große Terrenis-sama? Sie werden bestimmt müde sein." schlug Kazuya vor.  
  
"Stimmt! Blöde Zeitverschiebung. Hat meinen ganzen Biorhythmus durcheinander gebracht!" murmelte Terrenis mürrisch, als sie mit den Anderen in die Villa hineinging.  
  
Innen angekommen, machte Ginga das Licht an und sofort wurde das gesamte Anwesen hell erleuchtet.  
  
"Nette Hütte!" stellte die Autorin fest, nur um dann zu sagen:   
  
"Ich verzieh mich ins Bett, falls mich jemand sucht. Könnt mich ja gegen Mittag wecken. Nacht allerseits!" murmelte sie und begann, die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch zu laufen. Doch Kazuya stoppte sie noch kurz.  
  
"Verzeihung, aber ich wollte nur noch fragen, was Sie zum Mittagessen wünschen?"   
  
Die Autorin überlegte kurz.  
  
"Hmmm, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...Wir hatten eigentlich lange kein Paprikafleisch mehr. Ja genau, genau das machen wir morgen und schön viel Reis dazu. Au ja...!" begann sie zu träumen.  
  
"Okay. Aber haben wir denn alle nötigen Zutaten?" erkundigte sich Kyle.  
  
"Ach, ich hab Yamchu und Tenshinhan einen Einkaufszettel mitgegeben. Sie werden alles besorgen und wenn es soweit ist, sehen wir weiter. Nacht!"  
  
"GUTE NACHT. SCHLAFEN SIE GUT!" erwiderten alle Bishounen zusammen.  
  
Terrenis winkte nur mit einer Hand, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Nach einer schönen heißen Dusche kuschelte sie sich in ihr warmes Bett und schlief nach dieser wahnsinnig anstrengenden Nacht ein.  
  
*  
  
Zurück am Checkpoint...  
  
Alle waren fleißig am Spielen, nachdem sie sich nach kurzer, aber lauter Diskussion entschlossen hatten, Mau-Mau zu spielen. Sogar Perser spielte mit, nachdem Ace ihm kurz die Regeln erklärt hatte. Gerade war Hisho an der Reihe, welcher eine Herz-Sieben auf die erste Sieben auf dem Kartenhaufen legte. Sehr zum Verdruss von Ikazuchi, der als nächstes dran war.  
  
"Du musst viere ziehen, Ikazuchi!" kicherte Hisho.  
  
"Toll, du bist so was von gemein!" murmelte dieser und zog missmutig die Karten.  
  
Als nächstes war Ace dran. Er legte ein Herz-As nieder.  
  
"Und Aussetzen, Hayate!" erwiderte er grinsend.   
  
Und zu Ikazuchi: "Noch ein Lutscher gefällig, Ika-chan?"  
  
"Klar doch!" grinste der braunhaarige Junge zurück.  
  
Die Anderen warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts. Ace bemerkte die Blicke jedoch und diesmal beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen. Er nahm seine Kampfstellung ein und binnen einer Minute hatten alle einen Lutscher im Mund.   
  
"Hmmm, schmecken nicht übel!" stellte Yamchu fest. Die Anderen stimmten zu und setzten dann ihr Spiel fort.  
  
Da Hayate nicht dran war, war der nächste dran. Fujimaru. Der konnte endlich ein paar von seinen vielen Karten loswerden. Dann war endlich Yamchu dran, der nur noch zwei Karten hatte und breit zu grinsen begann. Dann begann er leise zu kichern, worauf die restlichen Bishounen ihn seltsam anstarrten.  
  
"Alles O.K.?" fragte Tenshinhan, besorgt über das seltsame Verhalten seines Freundes.  
  
"Und ich dachte, wir wären verrückt!" flüsterte Ikazuchi zu Ace, der heftig nickte.  
  
Doch plötzlich erstarrten Yamchu und Tenshinhan. Sie spürten etwas. Etwas, dass schnell näher kam.  
  
"Ach nöööööööööööööööööööööööööö, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt!" begann Yamchu zu meckern.  
  
"Was ist?" fragten die Anderen.  
  
"Die ersten Teams kommen und werden bald da sein!" sagte der junge Kämpfer.  
  
"Echt? Woher wisst ihr dass?" fragte Hisho.  
  
"Wir können ihre Aura fühlen! Sie werden in ungefähr 5 Minuten hier sein." erwiderte Tenshinhan.  
  
"Na gut...hier, hier und gewonnen!" rief Yamchu, nachdem er seine letzten beiden Spielkarten abgelegt hatte. Die Anderen stöhnten nur auf. Dann stand er auf und wollte zu dem Stand gehen. Auch Perser wusste, dass seine Dienste nun gebraucht wurden und gesellte sich zu dem jungen Mann.   
  
Aber da hielt Ace die Beiden noch zurück und eine große Tüte grinsend hoch.   
  
"He, mir ist gerade eine grandiose Idee gekommen. Warum verteilt ihr nicht ein paar Lutscher an die Teams? Es sind genug da!" grinste er.  
  
Der Rest schweißtropfte nur.  
  
Mit der Tüte in der Hand begaben sich Yamchu und Perser zum Stand und bereiteten sich auf die Ankunft der Teams vor.   
  
Die Anderen beschlossen, weiterzuspielen. Doch Hisho brannte eine wirklich dringende Frage auf der Zunge.  
  
"Sag mal, Tenshinhan. Was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte...?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass du drei Augen hast?"  
  
"......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy, wieder ein kleiner Cliffhanger. Hoffentlich seid ihr nicht zu böse deswegen. Gott, irgendwie wird diese Fic mit jedem Teil beknackter und ich auch. *sweatdrop*  
  
Übrigens ist das Rezept vom Paprikafleisch äußerst lecker. Ist von meiner Tante und ich habe es ein wenig abgewandelt. Ist aber immer noch sehr lecker. Das nur zur Info. ^^   
  
Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich finde diese Kapseln aus Dragon Ball echt superpraktisch. Wenn's die in echt geben würde, gäbe es keine Parkplatzprobleme mehr. Ja, ja...^^O   
  
Mich interessiert natürlich immer noch, wer nun gewinnen soll. Wenn ihr Ideen und Vorschläge habt, schreibt mir.  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder an Terrenis@web.de  
  
Ja ne!   
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^   
  
Fanfiction.net – ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 


	8. Checkpoint und Bishounen Kochkurs Teil ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaum hatten sich Yamchu und Perser sich an den kleinen Tisch, den der Jüngere von beiden eine halbe Stunde früher aufgebaut hatte, hingesetzt, konnten sie von fernem schon die ersten Lichter der ersten Teilnehmer erkennen. Yamchu kramte noch in seinem Rucksack, weil er noch etwas Bestimmtes suchte.  
  
Währenddessen die Anderen munter weiterspielten, fand der junge Kämpfer schließlich, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Einen großen Umschlag, in dem sich mehrere kleine befanden. Auf jeden dieser Kuverte stand der Name eines Teams.  
  
Dann lag noch ein Zettel mit Anweisungen für Yamchu, den er noch schnell durchlas.  
  
"Hmmm...ein Kuvert für jedes Team...blablablabla...Was ist denn das? Hmmm...Champignons...Paprika...Zwiebeln und so weiter. Sieht nach 'ner Einkaufsliste aus." murmelte er.  
  
Doch bevor Yamchu sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hatte das erste Team sie auch schon erreicht. Zu allem Erstaunen war es Team 7, Birman und Manx in ihrem schwarzen Flitzer, die trotz der kleinen Verzögerung mit dem Polizisten ihren Vorsprung gut ausbauen konnten.  
  
Und so fuhren die Beiden nun grinsend vor dem Stand vor.  
  
"Hallöchen, hier sind wir. Ich hoffe, wir sind die Ersten!" fragte Manx.  
  
"Klar doch. Ich streiche eure Namen ab. Ach ja, das hier ist noch für euch!" erwiderte Yamchu und reichte den beiden einen der Briefumschläge zusammen mit vier Lutschern.  
  
Neugierig öffnete die Rothaarige den Umschlag, während sie sich einen der Lutscher in den Mund steckte und zu lesen begann. Doch kurz darauf weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie den Inhalt des Briefes zu realisieren begann.  
  
"Sag mal, das ist doch ein Scherz, was hier steht, oder?" fragte sie den jungen Kämpfer.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte nicht. Die Chefin hat sich diese Aufgabe ausgedacht!"  
  
"Aber warum ausgerechnet eine Karaoke – Bar?"  
  
Yamchu zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Manx seufzte tief.  
  
"Da können wir wohl nichts machen! Na dann, man sieht sich am Ziel!" sagte sie.  
  
Und damit brauste der Lamborghini auch schon davon. Yamchu hatte keine Minute Ruhe, da kam auch schon Team 4 auf einem Rad angefahren. Der Anblick war zu bizarr, dass selbst die zweite Gruppe der Reideen sie mit staunenden Gesichtern betrachteten.  
"Hallöle! Ich schätze, wir sind hier richtig am Checkpoint!" rief Omi fröhlich, als er anhielt.  
  
"H...Hi! Und ja, ihr seid richtig!" stotterte der junge Kämpfer Yamchu.  
  
Dann suchte er den passenden Umschlag raus und reichte sie zum Motorrad rüber, wo Crawford das Kuvert öffnete.  
  
"Das ist noch eine kleine Zusatzaufgabe von der Chefin, die sie sich noch ausgedacht hat. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr es wissen wollt!" erwiderte Yamchu.  
  
"Hmmm, eine Karaoke – Bar! Hört sich interessant! Oder was meinst du, Sweetie?" fragte Brad seinen jüngeren Begleiter.  
  
"Yep!" erwiderte dieser nur, bevor er wieder Gas gab und Brad Mühe hatte, sich festzuhalten.  
  
"Komische Gestalten!" murmelte Yamchu, ihnen nachschauend.  
  
Diesmal verging eine ganze Weile, die sich jeder mit was ganz anderem vertrieb, bevor die nächsten Scheinwerfer zu erkennen waren und etwas später ein roter Ferrari in Sichtweite kam, der schließlich den kleinen Stand erreichte. Team 2 war endlich eingetrudelt, mit Youji am Steuer und einem äußerst entspannten Ken auf dem Beifahrersitz, der friedlich lächelnd vor sich hinduselte.  
  
"Yo." erwiderte Youji, als er am Stand hielt.  
  
"Hallöchen! Ihr seid die Dritten, nur falls es euch interessiert." erwiderte Yamchu und begann, in seinen Unterlagen zu kramen.  
  
"Wo ist er denn...Aha, hier!"   
  
Der junge Kämpfer hielt den Briefumschlag triumphierend in die Höhe und reichte ihn Youji. Dieser machte ihn vorsichtig auf und las den Inhalt mit seinen Augen durch. Doch seine Reaktion war eine ganz andere, als Yamchu erwartet hatte. Der junge dunkelhaarige Mann begann wirklich, wirklich, wirklich breit zu grinsen.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. Isch glaube, Gen kriegt die Grise scheines Lebens, wenn isch ihm dass hier seige. Wo er doch so unmuschikalisch ischt...!" griente Youji und begann leise in sich reinzufeixen.   
  
Yamchu schweißtropfte und zeigte dann auf Ken.   
  
"Apropos, was ist eigentlich mit ihm, wenn ich fragen darf?"   
  
Youji zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ach nischts. Su viel sexuelle Betätigung unterwegs! Ciao."  
  
Perser und Yamchu schauten sich verdutzt blinzelnd an, beide nicht wissend, was sie zu diesem Statement sagen sollten. Schließlich hatte Yamchu wieder die Kraft, irgendwas zu sagen:  
  
"Na, dann noch viel Spaß!"  
  
"Oh, den werden wir haben!" kicherte Youji und trat das Gaspedal laut lachend durch, eine große dunkle, Staubwolke hinterlassend.  
  
Yamchu und Perser husteten und wedelten den unangenehmen Staub beiseite, der ihre Nasen und Lungen aufs Äußerste reizte.  
  
"Mann, warum müssen die denn unbedingt wie die Besengten fahren? Man kann doch wirklich auch etwas ordentlicher anfahren!" brummte Yamchu.  
  
"Aber Sie scheinen plötzlich vergessen zu haben, dass dies ein Rennen ist und dass dies alles Rennfahrer sind!" erwiderte Perser daraufhin.  
  
"Oh! Stimmt ja. Hab ich doch glatt für einen Moment vergessen!" lachte Yamchu verlegen.  
  
Dann hieß es wieder Warten, Warten, Warten.  
  
*  
  
Laute Musik dröhnte durch die Gegend, als das nächste Team angerast kam. Es waren Relena und Lucrezia, dicht gefolgt von Une und Dorothy.  
  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen stoppte der rote Pick-up gerade vor dem kleinen Tisch.  
  
"Tagchen auch!" sagte Lucrezia grinsend.  
  
"Wir haben drei Uhr in der Nacht. Das kann man ja wohl kaum als Tag bezeichnen!" erwiderte Yamchu mürrisch, als er nach dem Briefumschlag kramte.  
  
"Reg dich ab, Junge! War doch nur'n Scherz!" entgegnete Lucrezia, ihre Augen verdrehend.   
  
Yamchu sagte nichts weiter, sondern streckte ihr den Umschlag entgegen, den Lucrezia nahm und öffnete.   
  
"Hmmm, hier steht noch eine Extraaufgabe. Karaoke - Bar. Spitze." Seufzte die dunkelhaarige Frau.   
  
"Ach, warum eigentlich nicht? Macht bestimmt Spaß. Apropos, können wir ein paar von den Lutschern kriegen. Ich steh auf Lollis." kicherte Relena.  
  
"Klar doch."   
  
Der junge Kämpfer reichte 4 Stück rüber, als von hinten ein wütendes Hupen erklang. Sofort drehten sich beide Frauen um und sahen eine ziemlich rasende Dorothy, die wie eine Besessene auf der Hupe rumhämmerte.  
  
"BEWEGT GEFÄLLIGST EURE ÄRSCHE, WENN IHR FERTIG SEID. ANDERE WOLLEN VIELLEICHT AUCH NOCH DIESES RENNEN GEWINNEN. KAPITO?" schrie sie.  
  
"Musst du so rüde sein?" fragte Une sie mit ihrer üblichen monotonen Stimme.  
  
"Klar muss ich. UND JETZT BEWEGT EUCH!!!" erwiderte Doro, nur um dann wieder loszuschreien.  
  
Doch auch Relena hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll.  
  
"REG DICH AB, BLONDIE! WIR SIND HIER NOCH NICHT FERTIG. UND STUTZ DIR MAL DIE AUGENBRAUEN. DU SIEHST SO HÄSSLICH DAMIT AUS!" schrie sie zurück.  
  
Dann gab sie Gas, so dass Dorothys und Unes Auto praktisch unter der zurückbleibenden Staubwolke begraben wurde. Hustend, fuhr das blonde Mädchen schließlich, während ihr linkes Auge plötzlich seltsam zu zucken anfing.   
  
"Hat die gerade meine Augenbrauen hässlich genannt?" flüsterte Doro mit seltsamer grollender Stimme.  
  
"Sieht so aus...!" meinte Une, während sie den Inhalt ihres Kuverts durchlas und erbleichte.  
  
"Oh nein. Auch das noch!" sagte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Was ist...?"   
  
"Hier drin steht noch eine Zusatzaufgabe."   
  
"Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Wir sollen singen..."  
  
"Na und?"  
  
"...in einer Karaoke – Bar."  
  
"Oje. Und das, wo wir doch so unmusikalisch sind!" stellte Dorothy nüchtern fest.  
  
"Stimmt." Sagte Une.  
  
Dann begann Dorothy doch leise zu kichern.  
  
"Na und? Den werden wir's zeigen. Und was diese kleine Hexe von vorhin betrifft...Die wird den Tag noch bereuen, wo sie sich mit Mad Doro angelegt hat. Das schwöre ich, so wahr ich Mad Doro heiße!" verkündete diese mit einem irren Blick in den Augen.  
  
Dann ließ sie eins ihrer irren, schrillen, zwerchfell- und markerschütternden Lachen los, die jeden einzelnen Anwesenden zusammenzucken und sich die Ohren zuhalten ließ. Als sie schließlich doch fertig mit Lachen war (d.h. so nach ungefähr 10 min), machten sie sich daraufhin auch wieder auf den Weg. Sehr zur Erleichterung der Zurückgebliebenen, die endlich wieder ihre Hände von den Ohren nehmen konnten.  
  
"Sie ist weg!" sagte Hisho erleichtert.  
  
"Gott sei Dank. Noch eine Minute länger und ich wäre bestimmt taub geworden!" erwiderte Tenshinhan daraufhin.   
  
"Stimmt. Dieses Lachen....Huaaaahhhhh...einfach nur grausam!"  
  
Hayate schüttelte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Fujimaru legte tröstend seinen Arm um ihn.  
  
"Ist schon gut. Es wird alles gut werden! Sie ist ja nicht mehr da!"  
  
"Ich weiß, was ihr meint. Nur bei der Erinnerung daran läuft mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter." Sagte Yamchu, seine Schläfen massierend, da das Lachen ihm doch ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte.   
  
"Eine Frage. Wie viel Teams kommen denn noch, bevor wir hier endlich abhauen können?" fragte Tenshinhan seinen Freund.   
  
Der zählte kurz die verbliebenen Umschläge und antwortete dann:  
  
"Es sind noch vier Stück. Ich hoffe ja, dass sie bald kommen. Ich hab nämlich auch langsam keine Lust mehr."  
  
"Na dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf den Rest zu warten. Ich hoffe nur, die käsen sich etwas aus. Ich hab nicht vor, hier zu überwintern."  
  
Die Anderen nickten nur zustimmend.  
  
~*~  
  
Inzwischen bahnten sich die elf Wagen von Team 6 unaufhaltsam ihren Weg, wobei sie überhaupt nicht auffällig waren. Im Gegenteil. Die ganze Kolonne war ungefähr so unauffällig wie eine Herde pinkfarbener Elefanten mit grünen Sternen.  
  
Im ersten Wagen trank Quatre mittlerweile seine sechste Tasse Tee – und dass innerhalb einer Viertelstunde.   
  
"Wie weit ist es noch zu diesem...wie nanntest du es noch gleich......diesen Checkpoint, Rashid?"  
  
"Dort vorne scheint er sein, Winner-sama!"   
  
Der bärtige Mann deutete auf die kleine Ansammlung von Bishounen, die sich einige hundert Meter vor ihnen befanden.  
  
"Oh!" sagte Quatre nur und kaum eine Minute waren sie auch schon angekommen, alle elf Wagen schön in einer Reihe stehend.  
  
"Hallöchen!" grüßte der Blonde fröhlich die zwei erstaunt guckenden Männer an dem kleinen Tisch.  
  
"Ähm......Hallo auch!!" stammelte Yamchu zurück, erneut einen Briefumschlag rüberreichend, den Rashid in Empfang nahm und sofort durchlas.  
  
Dann runzelte er die Stirn, was Quatre sofort bemerkte.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht, Rashid?"  
  
"Nun ja...Wie soll ich sagen? Es scheint noch eine Art Zusatzaufgabe hier drin zu stehen. Wir sollen noch in einer Karaoke – Bar auftreten!"  
  
Quatre schaute fragend seinen Beifahrer an.  
  
"Was ist eine Karaoke – Bar, Rashid?" fragte er den bärtigen Mann.  
  
Dieser wusste nun recht nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Winner-sama! Vielleicht wissen die Anderen ja was oder wir können ja jemand anders fragen!" schlug Rashid vor.  
  
"Okay! Ähm...Verzeihung, aber könnten sie mir vielleicht erklären, was eine Karaoke – Bar ist?" fragte Quatre Yamchu.  
  
Dieser seufzte kurz und erklärte den Beiden dann, was nun genau eine Karaoke – Bar war. Quatres Augen wurden dabei immer größer.  
  
"Oh, das ist.........unerwartet! Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas üben, während wir unterwegs sind! Funk gleich mal die Anderen an und dann such eine passende CD raus. Wenn wir schon das machen müssen, dann singen wir zusammen, damit ich mich wenigstens nicht alleine blamieren muss!" erwiderte der blonde Junge, wieder voller Enthusiasmus.   
  
"Keine Bange, Winner-san. Wir werden sie unterstützen." erwiderte Rashid und wollte sich gleich an die Arbeit machen, als Quatre ihn unterbrach:   
  
"Gut, gut, Rashid. Doch zuerst gib dem netten jungen Mann bitte eine Belohnung für seine Mühe." Sagte er.  
  
Rashid nickte und nahm ein Bündel Banknoten aus dem unteren Teil des umgebauten Handschuhfaches und reichte sie dem verdutzten jungen Kämpfer.  
  
"Was soll ich damit?" fragte er.  
  
"Nur eine kleine Abfindung für ihre Mühe von Seiner Hoheit Scheich Quatre Raberba Winner dem Ersten. Bitte akzeptieren Sie es oder wollen Sie Seine Hoheit verärgern, indem Sie es verweigern?"  
  
Sofort winkte Yamchu beruhigend ab und nahm das Bündel in seine Hände.  
  
"Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber wie viel sind das, wenn ich fragen dürfte?" fragte er den bärtigen Mann.  
  
"Oh, nur eine kleine Kleinigkeit aus unserer Portokasse. So eins, zwei Milliönchen (T.T *schmollt* Ich will dieses Geld haben!). Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute!" sagte Rashid und begann nun, in den CD-Ständer neben ihm rumzuwühlen, während Quatre über Funk mit den restlichen Rolls Royce sprach.  
  
Yamchu begann derweil, das Geld ganz intensiv und Note für Note zu zählen.  
  
"Okay, ich bin fertig, Rashid. Hast du eine passende CD gefunden?" fragte Quatre schließlich.  
  
"Ja. Diese hier erscheint mir fürs Erste passend. Sie ist von einem gewissen Panjabi MC. Anscheinend ein arabischer Sänger. Ich werde sie jetzt rein tun."  
  
"Okay. Auf Wiedersehen!" rief der blonde Junge.  
  
Daraufhin setzte sich die ganze Kolonne wieder in Bewegung, begleitet von lauten...nichtarabischen Klängen.   
  
~*~  
  
Nicht einmal eine Minute später kam ein schwarzer Mitsubishi angesaust und bremste quietschend vor dem kleinen Stand, Yamchu aus seiner Zählerei reißend. Der junge Kämpfer blickte auf und sah schon das nächste Team vor sich stehen.   
  
Und zwar einen äußerst verärgert und finster dreinblickenden Chinesen und einen äußerst sexy aussehenden platinblonden Typen in einem weißen Overall, der ihn freundlich anlächelte und ihn irgendwie an das vorige Team erinnerte.  
  
"Hallöchen auch. Welch schöner Abend heute!" zwitscherte Zechs fröhlich zu dem jungen Kämpfer.   
  
"Äh, ja...Was auch immer." murmelte dieser und reichte dem leicht hyperaktiven Blonden seinen Umschlag, worauf dieser in ein lautes Gekicher verfiel.  
  
//Ich glaube, der hat definitiv zuviel Koffein im Blut!// dachte Yamchu bei sich.  
  
Wufei musste wohl das Gleiche gedacht haben, denn als Zechs loszukichern begann, sah er so aus, als ob er am liebsten gleich schreiend davonlaufen würde.   
  
"Oh, guck mal, Wufei. Wir dürfen noch in einer Karaoke - Bar auftreten und singen! Ist das nicht toll?" schilpte Zechs und kicherte wieder.  
  
Und wie toll das war! Wufei war so begeistert, dass er sofort damit begann, seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad zu schlagen.   
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Wu-chan?" fragte Sexy Zechsy.  
  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MIR GEHT'S GUT! ABER DAS WAR DEFINITIV DAS LETZTE MAL, DASS ICH DICH 8 TASSEN KAFFEE HINTEREINANDER HABE TRINKEN LASSE. DAS IST JA NICHT ZUM AUSHALTEN. UND JETZT HALT DEINE KLAPPE, MERQUISE, ODER DU FLIEGST RAUS!" schrie Wufei, Gas gebend.  
  
Und damit verschwanden sie auch schon am Horizont.  
  
"Komische Typen!" sagte Yamchu und wollte sich wieder seinem Bündel Banknoten widmen, als urplötzlich etwas vorbeisauste, was verdächtig wie ein silberfarbener Porsche aussah.  
  
Der Wirbelwind wirbelte alle Papiere auf dem Tisch durcheinander, so dass Perser und Yamchu ziemliche Mühe hatten, sie wieder alle zusammenzukriegen. Trotzdem bemerkte der junge Kämpfer, dass ein Briefumschlag fehlte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?" fragte Yamchu verwirrt.  
  
"Dem Auto nach zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, es war Team 5!" erwiderte Perser daraufhin.  
  
"Oh...Hmmm, komischerweise fehlt auch deren Umschlag. Ob die den schon haben?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Schon mal was von Telekinese gehört?" fragte der bärtige Mann.  
  
Yamchu hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich glaub, ich frag lieber nicht!"   
  
~*~  
  
Trowa war in der Hölle und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nicht nur, dass Duo eine ganze Weile gebraucht hatte, Heero wieder zu beruhigen, nachdem dieser das erste Mal auf Dr. Farfarello getroffen war. Nein, zu allem Überfluss hatte der bezopfte Vollidiot auch noch eine CD von irgendeiner österreichischen Uralt-Combo namens Edelweiß gefunden und war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er das erste Lied gehört hatte.  
  
Das wäre ja nicht mal das Schlimmste gewesen, aber dann hatte dieser Schwachkopf unterwegs noch reichlich Alkohol eingekauft und nun waren er, Heero und Dr. Farfarello, der sich in seinem leichten Rauschzustand seine Spritze kurzerhand durch die Hand gejagt hatte, am lauten und äußerst falschen Singen, was Trowas empfindlichen Ohren gar nicht gut tat.  
  
"SOOO WHEEEENNN YOOOOUUU REEEEAAAALLLLLYYYY LOOOOOVVVVEEE MEEEEE, YOUUUUUU SHOOOOOULD BRIIINNNGGG MEEEEEE EDEEEEELLLLWWWEEEIIISSSS...." grölten alle drei zusammen und schunkelten dabei.   
  
Trowa war kurz vorm Heulen. Wieso musste das alles immer nur ihm passieren? Er zuckte zusammen, als seine drei Begleiter erneut zu singen begannen:  
  
"FREEEEIIIBBBIIIEEERRR, AYEEEEEEHHHH...... FREEEEIIIBBBIIIEEERRR, AYEEEEEEHHHH!"   
  
Oh Gott. Hoffentlich ging das jetzt nicht für den Rest des Rennens so, sonst würde er wirklich verrückt werden. Dann sah Trowa den Stand vor sich, wo er dann auch hielt und dann die Musik etwas leiser drehte, sehr zur Enttäuschung der Möchtegernsänger.   
  
"Hallo. Schön, dass ihr auch endlich kommt. Ihr seid nämlich die Letzten." Sagte Yamchu und gab den allerletzten Umschlag rüber.   
  
"Ach ja. Sind das etwa Lollis? Ich liebe Lollis!" schrie Duo plötzlich auf und grabschte die Tüte mit den restlichen Lutschern von Yamchus Tisch.   
  
Dieser kam gar nicht dazu, den Jungen mit dem langen Zopf daran zu hindern. So schnell war dieser. Und mindestens genauso schnell machte sich der Krankenwagen auch wieder aus dem Staub.   
  
"Okay, das war's also. Hey Jungs, wir können endlich aufbrechen. Es sind alle durch."  
  
"Na endlich...!"  
  
"Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit...!" kam es aus der hinteren Ecke und schon begann allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung zu herrschen.  
Währenddessen las Duo den Inhalt des Briefumschlages, während Heero sich schläfrig mit einem Lutscher im Mund an ihn kuschelte. Farfarello war in der Zwischenzeit beschäftigt, seine andere Hand mit seiner Spritze weiter zu durchlöchern.  
  
"Was zum Henker soll das? 1500 g magerer Schweinerücken, 1 rote, gelbe und grüne Paprika, 2 Zwiebeln, 500 g Champignons, 800g gemischtes Hackfleisch, normaler und Gewürzketchup, 2 Becher Schlagsahne? Sollen wir etwa einkaufen gehen? Fahr sofort zurück, Trowa! Das will ich jetzt genau wissen." rief er.  
  
Trowa seufzte und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein.  
Alle Bishounen waren am Zusammenpacken, als das Geräusch eines zurückfahrenden Autos sie alarmierte. Trowa hielt den Krankenwagen genau vor Yamchu und Duo steckte wütend den Kopf aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Sagt mal, was soll das? Sollen wir etwa für euch einkaufen gehen?" fragte er verärgert.  
  
Verwirrt nahm Yamchu den Zettel und lachte dann verlegen.  
  
"Ups, das war meine Schuld. Falscher Zettel. Das hier ist unser Einkaufszettel. Hier ist der Richtige!" sagte der junge Kämpfer und gab ihnen diesmal den Richtigen.  
  
"Nur für den Fall, das ihr es wissen wollt. Er enthält eine Zusatzaufgabe. Singen in einer Karaoke – Bar. Viel Spaß!"   
  
"Spitze!" knurrte Duo und steckte sich einen Lutscher in den Mund.  
  
Dann brauste der Krankenwagen erneut davon und auch der Rest der Bishounen machte sich fertig.  
  
"Na dann mal los." Erwidert Tenshinhan, nachdem er alles zusammengepackt hatte.  
  
Er erhob sich in die Luft, um auf die Anderen und seinen Freund zu warten. Ace und Ikazuchi nahmen Perser in ihre Arme und dann streckten alle Reideen ihre metallenen Flügel aus und erhoben sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte. Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den kurzen Weg nach Kalifornien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mal wieder ein Teil fertig. Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt habt ihr ja wieder was zum Lesen.  
  
Mich interessiert natürlich immer noch, wer nun gewinnen soll. Wenn ihr Ideen und Vorschläge habt, schreibt mir.  
  
Wie immer an: Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
Ja ne!   
  
^^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^.^   
  
Archiv: oder Mediaminer.org: 


End file.
